Ficlets: Of Life, Love and Power
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: 50 Ficlets on the lives of The Covenant. SLASH. Multiple Pairings and Ratings.
1. Kiss

**Title:** Ficlets: Of Life, Love and Power  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** The Covenant Boys (Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms; multiple pairings)  
**Rating:** All ratings! K - M

**Notes:** I wanted to do a ficlet/drabble challenge on Livejournal, but I couldn't find one with prompts that interested me. So, I took a prompt table from the 1sentence challenge community and decided to use that. There will be 50 ficlets in total, of varying length and content, but **ALL WILL BE SLASH!** Some will be graphic, some will not, but all will be properly labelled with pairing and rating.

Each ficlet is a stand-alone piece, meaning that they are totally seperate from each other, unless otherwise stated.

And please excuse the title. It just...came to me. It might change at a later date.

Right, on to the ficlets!

* * *

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid  
**Word Count:** 223

**Kiss  
**Caleb blinked. He hadn't seen _that_ coming. Not in a million years did he ever think that Reid would render him speechless like that. The aforementioned blond seemed to be just as shocked; eyes wide and mouth working silently, trying to find something to say. Colour rose to his cheeks in an uncharacteristic display of embarrassment.

"What just happened?" Caleb asked quietly.

"Err...we argued?"

"After that."

"You called me a dumbass."

"After that."

"I called you a bastard and told you to get off my case."

"After that."

"I...err...kissed you?"

"Yeah." Caleb said. "That. Why?"

"It...seemed like a good idea at the time?"

There was an awkward silence, and then Reid took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm gonna g—"

Before Reid could finish his sentence, Caleb's fingers had twisted in his hair and brought the blond's lips to his own. Reid let out a muffled squeak (something he'd strenuously deny later), eyes wide with shock. It didn't take long for him to melt against the older male, tongues invading each others mouths hungrily.

They parted, lips bruised and breathing harsh but still clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. They stared at each other, searching each other for their intentions.

"What was that for?" Reid said quietly.

Caleb smiled, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."


	2. Chocolate

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 164

**Chocolate  
**Reid had always snorted when people said that someone tasted of something. Corny romance novels liked to use clichéd lines like _he tasted like sunshine and summer rain_ or _her taste was like smoky musk_, and he had never understood that.

Not that Reid Garwin had _ever_ read a romance novel. It was just what he'd heard from the girls around school. 

It was bullshit; no-one could _taste_ of something. Spit was just spit, cum was just cum. They were neither nice nor disgusting, but they _really_ didn't taste like sunshine or smoke or whatever stupid words people decided to describe it as. 

The first time Reid kissed Tyler, however, the blond had to back-peddle and re-think his stand on the matter. Tongues passed lazily between the cavern of their mouths and every so often, Reid caught the faint taste of Chocolate under everything else that was essentially _Tyler_. 

Reid grinned into the kiss and wondered if he'd just been kissing the wrong people.


	3. Telephone

**Rating: **M /NC-17 / FRAO  
**Pairing:** Pogue/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 1,137

**Telephone  
**The vibrations pulled him out of his daydream and his fingers immediately dipped into his jeans pocket to retrieve his cell phone. He lifted the phone to his face and slid it open; frowning slightly as it told him he had a text message. _Where are you?_

It was from Pogue. He sighed and replied, fingers flying over the keypad with practiced ease. _The dorms, why?_ He dropped the cell phone by his side on the bed, within arms reach. It couldn't have been more than a minute later when it went off again.

_Are you alone?_

He frowned and glanced around the room. Reid was...out somewhere. Tyler was only half listening to the blond as he dropped his stuff off and changed. He text back: _Yeah. Why?_

_Just testing something _

Tyler looked at his cell in confusion. _Testing what? And you still haven't told me why._

_It doesn't matter_

Now Tyler was puzzled

_What doesn't matter? Pogue, what the hell are you talking about?_

There wasn't a reply. He dropped the cell back to the bed and sighed, throwing an arm across his eyes. Sometimes Pogue really messed with his head; more so now than ever before. The older boy had been looking at him...like _really_ looking at him. He'd felt the heat from that stare every time he walked into the room, but he still couldn't figure out why Pogue looked at him like that.

Not to mention the touches. The four of them had always been tactile in the typical male way; clapping hands on backs, hanging arms around shoulders, but lately, Pogue's touches have been different. Longer, softer, and it wasn't until after the hand had left that Tyler noticed it at all, by which time Pogue was either gone or was acting as though nothing had happened.

His cell vibrated once more and his fingers closed around the plastic casing before the pulses stopped.

_Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?_

"What the..." Tyler muttered to himself. He text back: _Pogue? What the fuck, man?_

The reply that came back two minutes later threw Tyler enough to nearly fall off the bed. His eyes widened as he read over the words, mouth falling open as he read them again and breathing coming faster as he went over it a third time.

_I wanna bend you over and fuck you until you can't walk. _

"He wants to _what?_"

Tyler's fingers furiously typed out his own reply: _What the hell? Who is this?_

_I wanna lay you down and push into your sweet ass slowly until you're begging me to fuck you harder._

Before Tyler could even formulate a reply, a second text message came through: _I wanna wrap my hand around your cock and stroke you until you are moaning under me._

A small moan escaped his throat as the words on the screen and the blood rushed down to his groin. He couldn't believe that Pogue – _Pogue_ of all people – was sending him dirty text messages, and that he was getting off on it. Now he understood what those looks were for; what the touches meant.

Another message: _Would you like that? Me fucking you until you're begging for more? Sucking you down and licking you up like a lollypop?_

His hips bucked of their own accord, engorged cock pressing almost painfully against the zip of his jeans. His cheeks reddened; how had he gotten so horny so fast? This was _Pogue_ for Christ sake! His _brother_, more or less. And how desperate must he be if he was this hard over a bunch of dirty messages on a screen.

_You'd love my mouth, Ty. Kissing down your chest, sucking and biting on your nipples, licking all the way down to your cock and wrapping my mouth around you. _

Tyler's jeans were open and his free hand was down his pants before he even registered it. He moaned when his fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down teasingly. Teeth caught and held his bottom lip as he slowly jerked himself off, wrist twisting occasionally to send sparks of pleasure up his spine.

His cell buzzed: _I know you're touching yourself, baby boy. I can just imagine what you look like: eyes closed, panting for breath, lip stuck between your teeth and hand slowly working over your cock._

His moan was louder this time, the spot on description sending a thrill down his spine. Cocky bastard knew what he was doing to him, and that made Tyler even hornier.

The next message read: _Imagine its my hand around your cock. That it's me stroking you, squeezing and pulling and running my thumb over the head. _

Tyler's fist tightened around his cock. His eyes closed tight and he conjured up a mental image of Pogue, kneeling over him half naked. His mind provided very clear details; from each line of his body and every flex of his muscles to the soft wet kisses trailing down his exposed neck. The large hand palming his cock picked up pace, thumb swiping over the head a few times and making Tyler gasp and arch off the bed.

The strong vibration on his chest drew him from the fantasy and his free hand fumbled to read Pogue's next message.

_Fuck, you have no idea how much I wanna touch you right now. To feel your cock in my hand and watch you cum. _

"Fuck!" He breathed, fingers releasing the phone and reaching up behind to clutch the head-board. His eyes closed once again and imaginary Pogue smirked at him as he worked his cock faster. "Oh god..._yes_...please, Pogue. Pogue, Pogue, _Pouge_!" Tyler chanted the older boys name like a prayer as the pleasure mounted, spiralling higher and higher and loosing his control.

Imaginary Pogue's smirk grew wider and then his mouth opened and swallowed Tyler's cock whole. That was all it took for the younger man. He came with a strong cry of his older brother's name, back arching and neck bent back as his cock pulsed in his hand, sending streams of cum along his stomach. In his mind, Pogue was swallowing everything Tyler was giving him and looking as smug as he could while doing it.

It seemed to last forever, but eventually he fell back to the bed panting and sweaty and satisfied. The cell phone buzzed again and he almost ignored it in his post-orgasm haze, but his fingers automatically uncurled from the head-board and groped blindly for the cell.

_Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did ;) _

"Wow..." Tyler's head whipped round, eyes wide with the shock of being caught. Reid stood by the door, a smirk around his mouth and blue eyes burning with barely restrained fire. "Looks like I missed one hell of a party."


	4. LightningThunder

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 126

**Lightning/Thunder  
**Caleb was Thunder. He rumbled softly in the distance but posed no immediate threat. He bided his time, gathering his strength before he pounced, cracking sharper than a whip. 

Pogue was Lightning. Fast and Agile, striking when you least expected it. His eyes sparked and spat with white hot bolts that pierced flesh and bone and matter. 

Together they were the Storm. Sometimes they were the summer storm; hot and heavy, and thick with lust and love and need and want. Other times, they were like vengeful gods; Pogue splitting the sky as Caleb echoed his anger, both cursing the lands with lashing rain as they took their rage out on anyone who dared to touch their family. 

God help anyone who got in their way.


	5. Devotion

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 824

**Devotion  
**Even at this late hour, people were still milling around the hospital. Caleb didn't pay them any mind as he made his way up to the room his brother had been put into an hour ago. His blood boiled once more at the thought of what he'd find. Tyler's phonecall had been near hysterical and the only thing Caleb had picked up out of the long stream of frantic curses were the words "Pogue", "hospital" and "accident" and that was enough to get the oldest Covenant member in the car and down the dark roads at eighty miles per hour.

"Remember that time Aaron pushed me into the pool?"

Caleb's steps slowed as he heard the voice from inside the room. He frowned lightly and turned the corner, looking through the open door to see Reid sat by Pogue's bed. Pogue seemed to be out cold, but even from this distance Caleb could see how bad the other boy was. They had him hooked up to drips and machines, his body a mine-field of tubes and needles and sticky pads. He seemed so small in the hospital bed and Caleb hated that.

"God, we were only ten? Eleven?" Reid continued, not waiting for the answer he wasn't going to get. "I didn't know how to swim yet and the bastard knew it. He just pushed me over and I fell."

Caleb stood in the doorway, arms crossed and leaning against the frame as he watched the blond unload. He was sat in the chair by Pogue's bed, back to the door and head pillowed on his arms.

"I swear to you I thought I was gonna die. No joke. I panicked and was sinking faster than I could push myself back up. I still remember it; clear as day. It seemed like I was in there forever and I couldn't breathe or move and I was damn sure I was gonna die there."

Hazy memories floated around Caleb's mind. He wasn't there to see it, but he remembered his mother being pissed at the Abbot's family. He remembered seeing Pogue and Reid in the nurse's office afterwards; the blond scowling like no tomorrow.

"And then you jumped in a saved me." Reid snorted, "Fuckin' _saved_ me like I was a damsel in distress or something. I remember you hauled me out of that pool and floored Abbot with one punch. Of course, I was still coughing up a lung at that point and trying to get a grip on reality so everything else after that is a bit fuzzy."

He sighed and lifted his head, leaning back in the chair and pushing his fingers through his hair nervously. He slumped a little and carried on, "I was so angry though! I was angry at Aaron for being a prick, at myself for being so pathetic and at you for saving me. I was angry with you for _saving_ my ass. I should have been _thanking_ you, not cussin' and pushing you away."

Caleb's eyes followed the blond's fluid movements as he leaned forward again, one hand finding Pogue's limp on and holding on tight. Fingers threaded together and a thumb stroked back and forth over the patch of skin that didn't have a needle stuck in it. Caleb's head tilted a fraction as he catalogued all the movements. This wasn't just a concerned friend, or even a worried brother cause hell, they were all closer than 'friends' anyway. This was...intimate; but in a subtle way, something he thought Reid wasn't capable of.

"I never thanked you for that; or for the million and one times afterwards where you pulled my ass out of the fire. And that's why you've gotta wake up, ok? You've gotta come through this so I can say thank you and you can call me a moron." Reid's voice broke and he breathed in deep. Caleb knew he was biting his lip hard and blinking fast to keep the tears from falling.

The older boy walked forward silently, running a hand over Reid's head when he reached the blond. Reid looked at him, startled eyes wide and breathing quick from the shock. Caleb just smiled down at him and bent over to press a kiss to his forehead.

"He'll be fine, Reid."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, a little too quickly, swiping a hand over his eyes. "'course he will."

Caleb sighed a squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "How long you been here?"

Reid shrugged but didn't move, "Few hours."

"You eaten?"

Reid shook his head, "No."

"'cause you're a moron."

Both heads swung back to the bed. Pogue's eyes slowly opened and closed, blinking away the stickiness. A flush darkened Reid's pale cheeks and he pulled his hand away, only to have Pogue's fingers tighten and keep him there. Caleb smirked and ruffled Reid's hair lightly before turning and walking out, leaving them to sort out whatever it was between them.


	6. Hell

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 203

**Hell  
**It was a wonder that no-one noticed it, really. He spent entirely too much time staring at the guy in the locker rooms, watching as he pulled off his clothes one by one. Jacket first, then the tie and then the white oxford; each button opened and the material parted to show what the boy was hiding underneath. Reid practically salivated when that perfect body was revealed. His eyes knew every line, every dip and every curve of muscle on that torso, more so that his own body. Pogue was the epitome of Physical fitness and Reid wanted him so bad it practically made his stomach churn.

And then, one day, Reid had a brilliant idea. It was perfect and nasty and it would probably get Pogue teased mercilessly by the rest of the swim team, but Reid didn't care about that. He only cared about how fucking_ good_ Pogue would look.

Grinning evilly, the blond swapped the older boy's trunks with a pair of his old ones.

From seventh grade.

Oh, he was going to a special Hell, but when Pogue walked out of the locker rooms that day in those _very_ tight and _very_ small trunks, Reid didn't care one bit.


	7. Supernova

**Rating:**M / NC-17 / FRAO  
**Pairing:** Reid/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 513

**Supernova  
**Neither of them could have said how they managed to get to a room; or a bed for that matter. Eyes were closed, lips were fused together messily and hands were everywhere at once; pulling at clothing, stroking bared skin, threading through hair. Fuelled by alcohol and passion, they clumsily made their way upstairs and into a spare room before anyone else could catch them. 

The next thing Reid knew, he was flat on his back with Pogue sitting astride his legs, both of them naked and hard and wanting. Hot, sucking kisses left a path of red marks down his chest, teeth biting and tongue soothing each nipple in turn. He arched into that mouth, moaning low in his throat as the mouth went lower and lower. The agile tongue drew patterns on his abdomen before plunging into his bellybutton and making him arch and cry out until slick heat enveloped him. Lips and teeth and tongue worked him over, pulling all sorts of dirty sounds out of him. 

Time meant nothing in his haze of drunken pleasure. Reid couldn't have said when that beautiful mouth left his cock, or when fingers and cool lube were pushed into his ass, or when Pogue had moved them into a better position on the bed. All Reid knew was that one minute he was mourning the loss of heat around his dick and the next he was slowly being filled by Pogue. 

From there he was lost. The world narrowed down to the two of them and the feel of the older boy rocking into him. He arched and gasped and moaned, blunt nails raking down the strong back. Pogue's name became a mantra; spilling from his lips over and over as Pogue drove him higher. His legs wrapped around his waist, ankles crossed and heels pressing into the small of the other boys back, urging him to go harder and faster. 

"Please..." Reid whined, "Please, Pogue. Please...so good...oooh!"

Sparks burst behind his eyes as Pogue grunted, hitting that perfect spot inside again and again. His thrusts became harder, faster, more brutal and Reid wanted it, craved it. He burned hotter and brighter, the pleasure mounting; building up into a crescendo. Sweat rolled off his skin and the only thing Reid could hear was the blood rushing through his veins and their combined moaning. 

Fingers wrapped around his cock and Reid went supernova. Every bone, every muscle, every _particle_ of his being surged, burned and burst into blinding light, screaming his release into the room. Pogue wasn't too far behind, teeth latching onto Reid's shoulder and coming hard. 

White light filled his head as he fell boneless back to the mattress, static electricity thrumming through his body and taking him through the aftershocks. He didn't feel Pogue pull out of him, didn't feel the soft touch of the sheet as it wiped over his chest or the way Pogue's arm curled around his waist possessively. The light in his head faded gradually, turning from white to black and dragging Reid down into blissful unconsciousness.


	8. Confusion

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 282  
**Author's Note:** Follows on from _Supernova_

**Confusion  
**This was hell. Pogue had no doubt of that fact. This was definitely Hell. He groaned, trying to fight off the need to throw up. That would mean he had to move and if he moved, he was pretty sure he'd die. He took a slow, deep breath in and then let it out carefully. Jesus, how much did he drink last night? Pogue could only guess the answer to that: _Too fucking much!_ He mentally catalogued his current state.

Splitting headache? Check. 

Nausea? Check. 

Memory loss?...Check.

Someone else in the bed? Check. 

...wait. Someone else? 

Pogue's eyelids unstuck themselves and he opened his eyes, only to hiss and shut them tight against the sunlight that speared through the drapes. His headache doubled and he had to keep still and breathe some more before he could even think about doing that again. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. His vision swam for a minute or so, but Pogue could tell he wasn't in his dorm room. Or in any room he recognised. He assumed it was one of the guest rooms at the Danvers house, judging by the god awful décor that assaulted his eyesight. 

The décor was the least of Pogue's problems. Someone was attached to his right side. Someone who was naked and also, as Pogue found out when the other body shifted, definitely _male_. He turned his head carefully and eyes connected with sleepy blue ones under a mop of tangled blond hair. 

Shit. 

He didn't even realise he'd said it aloud until blue eyes widened in realisation. Pogue blinked. He blinked. 

Then came a flash of light, followed by a click. 

And all hell broke loose.


	9. Taste

**Rating: **T /R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue, implied Caleb/Tyler and Pogue/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 603

**Taste  
**He shouldn't have looked up. He should _not_ have looked up. He really should have kept his eyes on the textbook in front of him. He _should_ have been reading it like the good straight-A student he was and not letting his mind (and eyes) wander around the almost deserted library. If he had have done that, he wouldn't be staring across the table at Tyler like an idiot.

It wasn't as if the youngest boy was doing anything out of the ordinary. He was just sat there, hunched over the textbook on the table and reading through each page carefully. Oh, and he was eating.

He was eating a muffin.

A _strawberry_ _muffin_.

And really, Caleb couldn't call it _eating_. He was goddamn _fucking_ it with his mouth. Caleb's eyes watched as agile fingers picked away at the soft, sticky cake; pulling away a chunk and slowly moving it to his mouth. He watched in fascination as the cream-coloured substance, complete with a good portion of strawberry, disappeared into the waiting mouth. Caleb's breathing quickened when he saw a quick flash of tongue curling around the digits before his lips closed over them. Then Tyler, after licking the fingers suitably clean no doubt, slowly pulled them back out of his mouth and moved them back to the muffin again.

It took everything Caleb had not to moan out loud. He was _so very_ turned on at this point, his pants getting increasingly uncomfortable. Eating shouldn't be that erotic, but he was damned if he didn't find that display the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He'd do anything to just taste Tyler now. And Tyler wasn't even aware of the effect he was having on Caleb's blood pressure; he was oblivious to it all and somehow that only made things sweeter.

Firm pressure on his groin pulled him out of his daydream and he gasped, nerve endings sparking with the sudden pleasure. His eyes shuttered for a second and then opened wide again when the pressure left. Tyler was now focused entirely on Caleb, a concerned frown wrinkling his forehead.

"You ok?"

The older boy floundered for a second, mind drawing a blank at the question.

"Yeah." He forced out, pulling a smile out for Tyler. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Tyler's eyebrow arched, but he didn't say anything else thankfully. He turned back to his textbook with a small shake of his head, which was when Caleb turned to Pogue and glared. He'd almost forgotten his other friend was with them, sitting on the chair in between them. Pogue's knowing smirk, along with the knowledge that it was Pogue's hand that made him gasp, caused a flush to creep up his neck. His eyes flicked back to Tyler quickly, but he was engrossed in his textbook again and was reaching for the muffin. Caleb had to look away quick. He didn't think he could stand to watch it again.

He heard Pogue snort softly beside him and his arm was tugged off the table slowly. Caleb frowned at the other boy but let his arm be guided underneath the table. His eyebrows lifted in surprise when Pogue took his hand and moulded it to his own hardness. Pogue's eyes rolled back in his head but he didn't make a sound. The teeth biting into his bottom lip made sure of that.

"Can you try not to grope each other in the library please?" Tyler suddenly murmured, causing both boys to look at him sharply. He hadn't even lifted his head from the book on the table. "Some of us are trying to study."


	10. Name

**Rating: **T / R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Pogue/Caleb/Tyler/Reid  
**Word Count:** 463

**Name  
**His name was Pogue. Everyone knew this. His friends, his enemies, his tutors; they all called him Pogue. There was no question about it; when people introduced him it was always _'This is Pogue'_. Even his own mother referred to him as Pogue, when she was lucid enough. 

But it wasn't his real name. 

His real name hadn't been used for years. In fact, Pogue could tell you the exact day when he stopped being...when he stopped being _him_ and started being Pogue. He was eight years old and he didn't understand at the time. He just thought his dad had gone away for a while. As each year passed, he finally got the idea. His father wasn't coming home. His father wasn't ever coming home. His mother had been the one to start calling him Pogue, saying it was something his grandmother had said before she died. From there it stuck. 

It was an unspoken rule within the Covenant to never call Pogue by his real name. They learned it was the fastest way to get on Pogue's bad side, and he could hold a grudge for a _very_ long time. 

But they also learned that it was the fastest way to get him off too. 

"Christopher."

He shivered, letting the smooth timbre of Caleb's voice flow over his skin. Two sets of lips trailed down his chest, leaving soft kisses and sharp bites in their wake. 

"Christopher."

He moaned as Reid hissed his name into his ear. He felt the still gloved hands stroke along his hands, feeling the difference between the skin of Reid's fingers and the rough wool across his palm. 

"Christopher." 

He cried out when Tyler's mouth closed over his erection. Even with his eyes closed, he knew it was the youngest of the four that had sucked him down. The talented mouth moved up and down steadily, tongue sliding over the head every so often, making Pogue arch and moan. 

"Christopher, Christopher, Christopher." _Christopher, Christopher, Christopher. _

His name, said aloud and in his mind, like a mantra. The Power slid over him as hands and mouths pushed him higher and higher, his name surrounding him and caressing him like velvet. He writhed and moaned and cried out, but three pairs of arms and legs held him steady. His mind was filled with the three of them; whispering curses and blessings across his consciousness. 

The cacophony of noise peaked, taking Pogue up and letting him fall over the edge. He screamed and released into Tyler's waiting mouth, shuddering uncontrollably as he swallowed and licked him clean. Six hands petted and stroked him down from his high and three bodies curled around his own. 

To everyone else he was Pogue, but to his boys he would always be Christopher.


	11. Sickness

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Implied Reid/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 296

**Sickness  
**It started with a cough. A simple cough that should have been easily treatable with some cough medicine. But the cough got worse and became a cold. A simple cold; nothing a little rest and some cold medicine wouldn't sort out. But the cold became a fever, and the fever became a sickness, and then nothing was simple anymore. 

Pogue watched from the doorway as Tyler kicked off his sneakers and slid between the covers of the bed. He moulded himself to Reid's back, tucking his chin gently into the curve of his neck, ignoring the sweat gathering there. 

"C-c-caref-ful." Reid said weakly through chattering teeth. "Y-you might c-catch it."

"I'll take my chances." Tyler said quietly. 

"N-no need." 

Tyler snorted, "Yes there is. What kind of person would I be if I didn't take care of my big brother, huh?"

Reid's lips twitched a little; a shadow of his normal smirk. Tyler's eyes lifted to Pogue and the older boy looked back. Although he'd never admit it, his heart nearly broke at the worry and fear in the younger boy's eyes. Reid was in a bad state; feverish, delusional, weak. Pogue had never seen anything like this, and watching the blond go through the pain of the illness nearly killed him. It was getting harder every day and he was terrified of what was happening. 

A hand gently squeezed his shoulder and Pogue turned his head to see Caleb standing beside him. The older boy asked the question with his eyes, the same question he'd been asking since Reid got sick. Pogue shook his head; no change. Caleb swallowed and turned to watch the two in the bed. 

They always knew Reid's Ascending would be hard, but they never imagined it would go like this.


	12. Pain

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No real pairing  
**Word Count:** 272  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by SlashFan69's comment. Follows on from _**Sickness**_

**Pain  
**He was pretty sure he'd never felt anything like this before. Sure, he'd been ill and sick and felt sorry for himself on many, many occasions; but this? This was something else. All those times he'd said that he was sick and he was 'dying' just to get some sympathy...god he wished he could take them all back now. That was nothing compared to this. _This_ was dying.

He's been in and out of consciousness and delusional so many times that it was hard to tell reality from fantasy. He didn't even know what day it was any more. He was weak and in constant pain; one minute he was freezing cold and the next he was burning hot. His body racked with sickly coughs and he retched, but his body had already expelled everything in his stomach. The only thing he could keep down was water.

He felt the bed dip and a body curl around him. Tyler.

"C-c-caref-ful." he said weakly through chattering teeth. "Y-you might c-catch it."

"I'll take my chances." Tyler replied quietly.

"N-no need."

Tyler snorted, "Yes there is. What kind of person would I be if I didn't take care of my big brother, huh?"

He tried to smile, but it was too much of an effort. He struggled to open his eyes and he saw the fuzzy figures of his other two friends standing in the doorway. He hated this so much. He hated being this weak, this frail, this pathetic around his strong brothers.

He didn't even realise he was crying until gentle fingers were wiping away the tears from his pale cheeks. He was humiliated and in pain and scared shitless.

"I'm s-sorry." He sobbed, body shaking hard against Tyler. "S-so sorry."

The body in front of him sat on the mattress and moved Reid's head until it was pillowed on a strong, cotton covered thigh. Hands and fingers pushed through his sweaty hair as Caleb shushed him softly, talking nonsense words into the still air; words that Reid was less inclined to believe now.

It said in the Book of Damnation that not all who Ascended made it through the night.

Reid was starting to think that maybe he was destined to die.


	13. Tears

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No real pairing  
**Word Count:** 226  
**Author's Note:** Follows on from _**Sickness**_ and _**Pain**_

**Tears  
**Pogue Parry never cried. He laughed, growled, yelled, snickered, smirked, and silently worried, but he never _ever_ cried. Crying was a sign of weakness. It meant that you weren't strong enough to handle the situation. It meant that you were weak.

Right now, Pogue couldn't give a shit about any of that.

Four days. Four fucking days and Reid just seemed to be getting worse. He'd never seen Reid so...so worn down, so weak. Reid was cocky, arrogant, sarcastic, lazy...take your pick. This wasn't Reid.

Then he broke down and Pogue couldn't take it anymore.

His fist smashed into wall in the bathroom, leaving an indent in the plaster. The indent became a hole when the fist hit again. Angry, helpless tears streamed down his cheeks as he continuously punched the wall to pieces, each new hole representing his rage. Reid was his brother, damnit; he was _not_ going to just stand by and watch him d—

Pogue shook his head hard, shaking that thought right out of his head. No, he refused to believe Reid was going to die. He wasn't. He just...wasn't. His anger slipped away, leaving helplessness and gut-clenching fear in its wake, causing Pogue to lean heavily on the white porcelain sink as he tried to calm his breathing.

Reid's birthday was in a few hours.

All they could do was wait.


	14. Ears

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Reid, Implied Caleb/Tyler/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 542  
**Author's Note:** Follows on from _**Sickness**_, **_Pain_ **and _**Tears**_.

**Ears  
**The minutes ticked by and Reid got rapidly worse. Tyler stayed curled around his back, hands stroking clammy skin soothingly and lips pressing kisses to the back of Reid's neck at random moments. His movements were calm but Tyler was anything but. Inside he was terrified and panicked and scared shitless of what was going to happen in another hour. His eyes flicked to the alarm clock on the side table.

Fifteen minutes.

Reid was still in his arms and Tyler found that more worrying than the tossing and turning from an hour ago. One of Tyler's arms was tucked under one of Reid's, his hand splayed out on his chest. His heartbeat was slow; too slow. His breaths were shallow and rattling in his chest, and he wasn't responding to Tyler's words anymore.

The youngest Covenant member squeezed his eyes shut, causing the tears building in his eyes to finally roll down his cheeks. He pressed his forehead against the back of Reid's neck.

"Come on, blondie." He murmured, knowing Reid wouldn't hear him. "Come on. You can't die on us. Not now, ok? You can't leave us; we love you too much."

A hand cupped his shoulder and squeezed gently. Tyler drew in a shaky breath and lifted his head, twisting his neck to look up at Pogue. The older boy looked as bad as he felt and Tyler realised he wasn't the only one that had been crying.

"Five minutes." He said; voice rough.

"I can't leave him, Pogue." He replied, shaking his head, "Not like this."

Pogue didn't say anything. They both knew that they couldn't stay. It was a part of the Ascension; the other members of the Covenant couldn't be present for it. Tyler turned back to Reid's still form and kissed the back of his neck once more before unwrapping himself from the blond and finally getting out of the bed. His eyes stayed on Reid as Pogue led him from the room, staring at his unnaturally still form until the door closed.

The three of them stood in the hallway, waiting like condemned men to be hung at the gallows.

The clock turned to 9:47.

Then the screaming started.

They all flinched at the sound, jaws set and swallowing hard. It was almost inhuman assaulted their ears; full of pain and fear. Tyler's breathing quickened as the screams continued, his body shaking with barely concealed panic. He couldn't take this anymore.

Two pairs of arms grabbed him and held on tight as he went to open the door. He struggled hard against the tangle of limbs, wrenching his arms as hard as he could to get them loose.

"NO!" He yelled; his voice nearly lost in the cries. "No, please! Reid! We can't leave him like that! We can't!"

The struggle was futile and Tyler, sobbing with panic, eventually collapsed in the boy's combined embrace. His body shook as each scream ran through him like a knife to the heart. He hardly felt the hands that brushed through his hair or the lips that kissed his forehead over and over again.

Time passed. Tyler couldn't have said how long they all sat there, listening to Reid's cries through the door.

Then came silence.


	15. Death

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Reid, Implied Caleb/Tyler/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 913  
**Author's Note:** Follows on from _**Sickness**_, _**Pain**_, _**Tears**_ and _**Ears**_. This is the last ficlet in the Reid's Ascending arc.

**Death  
**It was a cliché to say that the silence was deafening, but in this case it really was. They'd been listening to Reid scream for the past hour; to have it stop so suddenly was a shock to their system. Caleb swallowed and looked to Pogue. They were still holding Tyler between them and the younger boy didn't seem to register the change, or if he did, he wasn't reacting to it.

Caleb swallowed, "We should..."

Pogue nodded, "Yeah."

Neither of them moved.

"What's the point?" Tyler mumbled, head still bowed.

"Tyler—"

"What's the point?" He said again, a little louder this time. "He's going to be—"

"We don't know that." Pogue interjected quickly, eyes flicking to Caleb before settling on the top of Tyler's bent head. The younger boy snorted and slowly lifted his head and turned to face Pogue.

"Don't we?" He said, turning again to face Caleb. His insides twisted more as he saw the blotchy skin and the red eyes of the youngest boy. "No-one could have survived that. No-one."

He said it with such force and conviction that for a brief second, Caleb was willing to believe him. Then he shook his head hard, dismissing the thought outright.

"No, I can't believe that." He said, moving his eyes to the door. "Not until I know for sure."

Tyler just shook his head in defeat and didn't say anything else. It seemed the other boy was already convinced about the outcome of Reid's Ascending. Caleb ran a gentle hand through Tyler's hair and detached himself from the other two. He stood slowly, wincing as his legs protested against the movement. They had been kneeling for quite some time and the flood of pins and needles as the blood rushed back down his legs was painful, but welcomed at the same time.

His hand shook faintly as he reached for the door handle and he sucked in a deep, steadying breath as his fingers wrapped around the cool surface. Now Caleb wasn't sure if he wanted to do this anymore. The room behind the door was still eerily silent. What if Reid _was_ dead? What if it _was_ too much for him and the Power just took him over? What if...

Caleb swallowed and twisted the door handle. Standing out there and wondering over all the 'what if's' wasn't going to give him an answer. He pushed the door open slowly and entered the dim room.

There were no 'what if's' anymore. Caleb knew.

With a heavy heart, he crossed the room. Cold blue eyes stared at him, but they did not track his movements. Two fingers automatically pressed against Reid's neck. Nothing.

He was dead.

His hand drifted up the blond's cheek and Caleb's thumb and forefinger gently lowered the eyelids over unseeing eyes.

Caleb's strength left him then, bringing him to his knees by the side of the bed. Tears fell down his cheeks as his forehead rested against the side of the mattress. He was numb; shock overtaking the pain of loosing one of his best friends; one of his brothers.

"I told you."

Caleb didn't need to turn around. Tyler's hushed whisper filled the silent room with his own sadness.

"I told you." He repeated louder, and this time Caleb turned. The youngest was shaking, eyes wide and transfixed by Reid's body. Fresh tears spilled down his cheeks, making new tracks from the old ones. He probably would have collapsed if it wasn't for Pogue's strong arm around his waist. "No-one would have survived that. Reid didn't. He didn't make it."

Caleb could only watch as their baby boy's shock turned to anger. Brown eyes turned hard and his hands balled into fists, knuckles white from the strong grip.

"He left us. He fuckin' _left_ us!" He screamed, tearing away from Pogue's grip and flying towards the bed. Caleb stood and caught him around the waist just in time, but like in the hallway, he struggled and fought against him. "You bastard! You fucking bastard! You _promised_! Promised me you wouldn't leave!"

The last was gasped out between heaving sobs, and Caleb had to let the younger boy go when he went limp in his arms. Tyler half-fell across Reid's body, hands balling in the sheets as he cried. Caleb's hand rubbed up and down his back in the only comforting gesture he could manage. A hand fell to his shoulder and Caleb's free one lifted to cover it, his own sadness and pain finally setting in.

The sound of gasping breaths carried over Tyler's sobs, following closely by dry coughing. Tyler's head shot up, as did Caleb's and Pogue's and all three of them looked towards the body on the bed. The body that was now gasping, coughing, breathing and so very much _alive_.

"Reid?"

The coughing had stopped and the breathing was slowing down. Fever-bright blue eyes turned on them, flicking between them in confusion.

"That's my name." He answered; voice raw from his previous screaming. He looked to Tyler. "Why're you crying?"

There was a second of stillness, and then the youngest launched himself at Reid. The blond weakly accepted Tyler's tight hold, frowning over his shoulder at Caleb and Pogue.

"Fuckin' hate you." Caleb heard Tyler mutter into Reid's neck.

He snorted, "Love you too. Now can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He winced, "And why the hell I feel like death warmed over."

Caleb smiled.

* * *

**AN:** You didn't _really_ think I'd kill off Reid, did you? ;P Bet I had you going though! Just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You have no idea how much those mean to me, so thank you so much.

As stated above, this is the last ficlet on Reid's Ascending. The rest will go back to being stand-alones (unless I decide otherwise)

Thank you once again!

Mickey


	16. Sex

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Implied Tyler/Reid  
**Word Count:** 1,013  
**Author's Note:** Not what you'd expect for this prompt. Enjoy :)

**Sex  
**When Reid Garwin woke up that morning, he thought the day was going to be like any other day. Get up, go to classes, see his boys, skip classes, go to lunch, skip some more classes, go to Nicky's and shoot some pool and then go back to bed. A typical day in Ipswich; or as typical as you could get when you were one fourth of a coven of Witches.

Reid dragged himself out of bed, not bothered about his state of undress. He didn't need to look at the other bed in the room to know that Tyler was already out; it was nearly nine o'clock. He sleepily made his way to the small bathroom connected to the room, mouth widening in a jaw cracking yawn. He lifted the toilet seat and went to pee.

Only, he couldn't.

The blond frowned and in his sleepy daze went to try again.

Nothing. Nada. Zip.

It wasn't that he didn't need to go; more like he couldn't.

Because something was missing.

Something _vital_.

Blue eyes widened and a hand patted down the space in between his legs. Fingers found coarse hair and soft skin, but what _should_ have been there definitely _wasn't_. His stomach dropped and shocked eyes slowly looked down the length of his body.

Five seconds later, the room was filled with a terrified scream.

* * *

"Hey, any of you seen Reid today?" Tyler asked as he sat down at what he'd come to think of as 'their' table. It was still warm outside, despite it being nearly September. Pogue snorted.

"No." He answered, crunching on a potato chip. "Wouldn't be the first time he's skipped the whole day, Ty."

The youngest rolled his eyes, "I know, moron, but I always see him around. If he's not in class, he's at least in the dorms."

"He's not there?" Caleb asked. Tyler shook his head

"No, although it looked like a bomb had hit it." He sighed, "Seriously, he really needs to learn to clean up after himself."

Pogue laughed and leaned over, ruffling Tyler's hair, "Aww, getting tired of being the woman in the relationship, baby boy?"

"Fuck you dickhead." He replied, pushing half-heartedly at his older brother, making both Caleb and Pogue chuckle.

"Ok, which one of you fuckers did this?"

The interruption came in the form of a five-foot-ten blonde who looked like she'd kill them if they so much as coughed the wrong way. Icy blue eyes glared at them as she stood rigidly by the table, arms crossed aver her ample chest. The three of them looked at her questioningly; the words 'what the hell' written across their faces.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Fuck you, Caleb!" She growled, arms uncrossing to allow her to make hard gestured with her hands, "Don't you _dare_ pretend you don't know me! It was you, wasn't it? Oh god, you're getting me back for last week, aren't you?"

"Look," Pogue interrupted, sending Caleb confused glances, "We don't know you—"

"Shut up, Pogue!" She said, flipping long blond hair over her shoulder and turning back to Caleb with a sneer. "Ok, you've had you're fun, Bitch; turn me back."

There was confused silence for a few seconds, broken only by the sound of Tyler spraying his cola over the table. All faces turned to him as he choked on his drink, eyes wide and fixed on the girl stood over them.

"R-Reid?!" he asked between coughs. The girl smirked.

"Baby boy isn't as stupid as he looks." She said; her words earning her a glare from the youngest boy.

The three boys stared at the girl – at _Reid_ – in shock. That would explain the fact that everything she was wearing appeared to be male in orientation; the jeans that teetered dangerously low on her hips were Reid's favourite, as was the black hoodie she was wearing. She – _he ­­­­_– glared daggers at them.

"Well?" She snapped, "You gonna change me back or what?"

"Reid." Caleb said, disbelieving eyes trailing her from head to toe, "It wasn't us."

"It had to be one of you, fuckwit!" She yelled, throwing her arms out to the side in exasperation, "You don't just change gender over night!"

"I think—"

"Shut up, _Christopher_!" she growled, turning frozen eyes on Pogue, who glared right back at the use of his Christian name.

"Calm down, Reid." Caleb said carefully.

Bad move.

Slowly, her head turned from Pogue to the oldest brother. There was a smile on her lips, but it was forced; the tension in her jaw told him that.

"Calm down?" She said through clamped teeth. "Did you really just ask me to _calm down?!_ Because I think I'm being _very_ calm considering I woke up this morning with _NO COCK!_"

Pogue snorted a laugh and tried his best to keep a straight face when Reid's fierce face turned in his direction once more. Tyler sighed and hid his face in his hands; why? Why did this have to happen to them? People were starting to stare and the youngest _hated _that. Caleb's annoyance went up a few notches as it always did when dealing with Reid like this.

Well, not like _this_...

"It wasn't us, Reid." He said slowly, trying to keep cool. "I swear to you."

Reid shook her head, "No. No, ok? It _had_ to be one of you three."

"You could have—"

"Don't even _think_ of finishing that sentence, Parry!" She growled, twitching slightly. "I did _not_ do this to myself."

"Maybe—"

"NO!"

"Will you stop cutting us off?!" Caleb barked. "We have to figure this out."

"No shit." She shot back, finally stepping over the wooden bench and sitting in the space reserved for her.

Him.

Whatever.

Reid looked at them all hard, "You _swear_ it wasn't you?"

The three boys nodded solemnly. Joking aside, this was actually pretty serious. Someone had...changed Reid, someone who wasn't them. Which meant someone else with Power was around and playing with them.

"Then who the fuck was it!?"

Good question.

* * *

**AN:** I may or may not continue this... ;P


	17. Jealousy

**Rating: **T / R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Reid/Tyler, Pogue  
**Word Count:** 381

**Jealousy  
**He hadn't realised they were in the room when he walked in, and they didn't seem to know he was there either. Lips met languidly over and over again; each kiss as light as the last but no less passionate. Their eyes were closed but it was clear that they were wholly focused on each other. Tyler's fingers slid into Reid's hair, playing with the blond strands gently as they kissed.

Pogue stepped back into the doorway and behind the wall before either of them noticed he was there. He couldn't bring himself to leave though and he carefully peeked around the wall again, watching them with hard eyes. They were stretched out on the sofa, legs tangled together and hands stroking over whatever parts of each other they could reach. Tyler was settled on top of Reid, one bare foot running over the blond's ankle.

He swallowed thickly, fighting off the urge to break them apart. The familiar bubble of jealousy and anger swelled in his gut; he _hated_ this. He hated watching them together, like this, almost crawling into each other's skin. The looks, the touches, the blatant flirting that everyone else seemed to be completely oblivious to; Pogue hated it all.

And yet...he couldn't look away. When Reid's hand slid under Tyler's shirt, when tongue's snaked out of mouths and stroked over each other, when things began to heat up; Pogue could not look away.

He loved his best friends, but a part of him would always hate Tyler for taking Reid away from him.

_Never yours_.

Tyler's t-shirt fell to the floor, followed by Reid's gloves and his own t-shirt. Hands roamed over newly exposed skin as their kiss became deeper, wetter, hotter. Pogue could hear the pants and sighs coming from both of them and his hand gripped the door frame hard. Reid's hand disappeared into Tyler's sweatpants and the youngest threw his head back and moaned out the blond's name.

_Never yours._

Pogue growled low in his throat and forced himself to turn away. He grabbed his jacket and left, only just stopping himself from slamming the door behind him.

Tyler's eyes flicked to the empty doorway guiltily, but then Reid's hand twisted _just like that_ and then all thoughts of Pogue fled.

_Never yours._


	18. Freedom

**Rating: **M / NC-17 / FRAO  
**Pairing:** Reid/Pogue/Caleb  
**Word Count:** 657

**Freedom  
**"...you'll be embarking on the next stage of your lives. A great adventure awaits you outside of these hallowed halls, be it the career you've always wanted or the higher education that you've decided to go for. This time is special for each and every one of you..."

Reid sighed; did he really think they were actually _listening_ to him? It was the last class of the last day of the semester. Every single student in the room was watching the clock tick down the minutes to the end of class and Reid could guarantee that not one of them had heard a word the tutor had said.

But then, this _was_ Mr Graceland. He always liked the sound of his own voice.

Reid sighed again and slouched in his seat, fingers playing with his pen as he tuned out Mr Graceland again.

"_Jesus Christ, don't he ever shut the hell up?_"

Reid smirked over to Pogue. The long-haired teen seemed just as irritated as everyone else; tapping his fingers against the desk.

"_Pogue, you've been here for how many years now?"_

"_Fuck you, Reid."_

"_Oooh, touchy."_

"_Will you two shut up?"_

The last was from Caleb, who was smirking into the book on his desk. Reid snorted out a quiet laugh as he watched them.

"_That's not what you were saying last night."_

Reid nearly burst out laughing at the twin shocked coughs that came from them, followed by similar glares.

"_See, I'm pretty sure you were telling me to talk last night."_

"_Shut up, Reid."_

"_What was it you were telling me?"_

"_Reid."_

"_Oh yeah, that was it: 'Scream for me, Reid. Wanna hear my name as you come for us.'"_

Reid saw the older boys shudder out the corner of his eye. Reid hid a smile in his hand, eyes flicking back to the clock on the wall. Three minutes.

"'_So fuckin' beautiful when you scream, Reid."_

"_Fuck's sake, Reid!"_

"'_Oh god, Caleb. Oh god, right there. So fucking good, Pogue. Always so good.'"_

"_Please?"_

" '_Harder, Caleb. Fuck me harder. Oh god, yes! Yes, please, god, right there...ugh!' "_

The bell rang and interrupted Mr Graceland's ever-lasting speech. The room was filled with noise as the class cheered. Books and papers were thrown up in the air, pens went flying and as one, the students stood from their seats, grabbed their bags and scrambled for the door. Reid lost sight of the other two in the excited crowed and he smiled to himself as he headed for the door. They'd probably head straight for the bathrooms or something and jerk off with each other.

Reid thought it was lucky that he was at the back of the crowd, since no-one noticed how two hands caught his arms and hauled him backwards into the nearest deserted hall. He yelped when he was shoved face-first against the wall, his backpack falling to the floor with a dull thud.

"That wasn't very nice, Reid." Pogue breathed into his ear. The older boy moulded himself to Reid's back, pushing his hips into his ass and making his arousal known. "In fact, that was down-right _evil_."

Reid moaned and thrust his hips back into Pogue's. Caleb came up on his left, hands forcing themselves between his body and the wall and stroking him through his pants.

"I have an idea." He said; mouth dangerously close to his ear. The tip of his tongue pressed against his pulse for a few seconds before retreating back into his mouth. "Why don't we celebrate our freedom in style?"

"Why don't we _fuck_ you and make you scream so _loud,_ you wont be able to talk for the next _week_."

Reid could only moan as Pogue punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. The two boys took this as consent and pulled him away from the wall, dragging him towards the dorms.

Sometimes, Reid fucking _loved_ his Power.


	19. Smile

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 617

**Smile  
**It had been going on for weeks now and Pogue didn't think he could take it any longer. He'd mentioned it to Caleb more than once, but the older boy just shrugged him off.

"You know nothing is going to come of it." He'd said. "So don't worry about it."

That wasn't the point. Pogue _wasn't_ worried about it. Well, not about Caleb anyway.

He was worried about _her_.

Caleb had never shown any interest in her, but she was determined to get him to notice her. She sometimes asked him for help in class, even when it was clear she already knew how to do it. She smiled at him; showing a hint of perfect white teeth between her full, glossed lips. She walked passed him as often as she could, throwing him sexy looks that blatantly told him to take her to bed and do nasty thing to her body.

Not. A. Chance.

Only today she took it too far.

It was lunch and they were in the cafeteria. Caleb was talking with some guys on the swim team a few metres away and Pogue watched as she appeared by his side again. He smiled at her and she beamed back, mouth moving as she spoke. Pogue rolled his eyes. He was just about to turn back to his lunch when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Her hand touched his arm gently as she thanked him for yet another explanation she didn't need.

She _touched_ him.

And Caleb just _smiled_ at her.

Pogue was out of his seat and halfway across the room before he even knew it. He strode across the cafeteria and it was only at the last second that Caleb looked up and saw him. Pogue growled low in his throat and his arm shot out, hand curling around short thick strands of hair possessively. He caught a glimpse of brown eyes wide with surprise before he pulled the older male towards him and took control of his lips.

He was pretty sure everyone in the room had stopped and was staring at them in shock, but he couldn't care less. His tongue flicked against the seam of Caleb's lips and the older boy opened up instantly. They're tongues slid and stroked, lips sucked and pulled. Pogue's hand stayed in Caleb's hair, but the other one gripped his hip, fingers stroking the soft skin under the fabric of his shirt.

And Caleb was kissing him back; shock giving way to lust and passion. Pogue felt the heat of Caleb's hands as the settled on his waist, completing the circle of contact.

Finally, Pogue pulled away; sucking on Caleb's bottom lip as he left. The older boy's breath caught and sparkling brown eyes opened once more to stare at him. The long-haired teen smirked before turning to the bimbo that had been trying to get into Caleb's pants since last month. The look on her face was priceless; a cross between complete shock and utter disgust. He snorted, looked her up and down and then sneered.

"He's taken." He snarled, jabbing his thumb in Caleb's direction. She spluttered, unable to form an adequate response. He didn't expect one. He looked back at Caleb, who looked suitably dazed and confused. It wouldn't be long before the penny dropped and Pogue didn't think he wanted to be around for that. He smiled wickedly, turned on his heel and left.

Stunned silence gave way to wolf whistles, cat calls and outraged rants. Pogue couldn't help the amused snicker that bubbled out of him as he strode through the school halls.

Caleb was going to kill him, but it was worth it.


	20. Potatoes

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Tyler (implied)  
**Word Count:** 812  
**Author's Note:** Companion piece to _**Smile**_

**Potatoes  
**Teeth bit down into the rectangle of golden potato and chewed it into mush. The look on Reid's face changed from indifference to disgust as resisted the urge to spit his mouthful back out. He swallowed quickly, gagging at the aftertaste as it slid down his throat.

"Jesus," He breathed, looking down at his food in revulsion and then up at the serving hatches across the room. "You'd think they'd try and hide the fact they're trying to poison us."

Tyler snorted and shook his head, amused. "And yet you still get the fries, man, every time."

"Is it too much to hope that they get a new cook?" The blond asked, turning his eyes to the youngest.

"Yeah."

"Damn."

Tyler chuckled and bumped his knee against Reid's under the table. His knee bumped back softly as he turned back to his plate and separated the potato fries from the rest of the food. He aimed his next comment to his friend on his left.

"Don't eat the fries, dude, unless you're looking for a painful death."

Pogue didn't answer. Reid glanced at him. The older boy hadn't touched his lunch, which was always a bad sign. His body was tense, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Dude."

No answer.

"Pogue." _Still_ no answer. Reid frowned and turned back to Tyler, who was looking at the older of three in concern. He tried again, "Hey, Bitch!"

When that didn't work, Reid knew something was up. The blond followed Pogue's line of sight and suddenly things became clear. Reid rolled his eyes; fucking bitch. She was _really_ starting to get on his nerves now, but that obviously didn't come close to what her actions were doing to Pogue. Although, Reid had to say that it wasn't just _her_ fault. Caleb was accommodating her, letting her flirt with him and letting her think she had a chance.

"It's not like he has a choice." Tyler said quietly. Reid snorted; he always knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, it is." He answered, looking at his food warily as he spoke. "He could _not_ talk to her. He could _tell her_ he's taken."

"Oh yeah," Tyler scoffed, "He could tell her he's taken by a _guy_. Yeah, 'cause that would go down _so_ well."

"Ty, we're the Sons." Reid said, looking at the youngest with a lifted eyebrow. "They can't do jack _shit_ to us."

The dark-haired boy was going to reply, but sudden movement caused them both to look up. Pogue had burst out of his seat and was advancing towards Caleb and his little groupie in a whirlwind of anger. Reid's heart stopped, thinking for a second that he was going to hit her or something, but then he dismissed it. Even as angry as he was, he'd never raise a hand to a girl.

So what the hell was—?

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. He could safely say that he hadn't expected him to do _that_. Never in a million years did Reid think he'd be witness to the scene playing out in front of them. Beside him, Tyler gasped. Reid was still too stunned to even do that.

Pogue was _kissing_ Caleb.

In front of everyone.

He didn't think he'd ever seen the cafeteria so still before.

Or so silent.

When Pogue finally pulled away, Reid and Tyler watched as he turned to Sophie James and told her in no uncertain terms that Caleb was taken. Then the older boy turned and left the cafeteria with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Nothing happened for a few long seconds. Caleb was rooted to the spot through astonished confusion, although Reid knew that it wouldn't take him long to realise what happened. A slow smirk stretched his lips. This could be fun. Breaking the strange tableau, the blond stood up from the table and stepped onto his chair.

"Reid!" Tyler hissed, but he ignored him. Instead, Reid stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"About fuckin' time!"

The room filled with noise; some people were still in shock, the gossip queens were furiously typing on their Blackberry's and the Swim Team were all staring at Caleb like he'd grown a second head. Sophie all but spat in his direction and then flounced off.

And Caleb? He was staring at Reid, eyebrow lifted in that patronizing parent kind of way. Reid took this as his que and jumped off the chair. He snagged the back of Tyler's blazer and pulled him from his seat. The younger boy spluttered and stumbled as he was dragged through the cafeteria.

"Time to go, baby boy."

"Reid? What—?"

"Come on!" He hissed, "Unless you want Caleb to skewer you, too."

Tyler grumbled and followed. "Like this was anything to do with me."


	21. Rain

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 718

**Rain  
**A door slammed, followed by feet pounding angrily down the porch steps. A second later the door opened once more and a second pair of feet stepped out quickly.

"Come on!"

"Fuck you!"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!"

Heavy footsteps thudded down the stairs as the second person followed the first. Reid sighed irritably and jogged to catch up to his pissed off friend. He reached out a hand when he caught up to him, curling his fingers round the tense shoulder.

"Hey, come on, baby boy—"

Tyler turned around sharply, pushing Reid back. The blond stumbled and caught himself before he fell down.

"Fuck you, Reid!"

Reid turned from apologetic to angry in three seconds flat.

"Jesus _Christ_, Tyler!" He said, voice rising to match the youngest's anger. "It's just a car!"

"A car that you took _without telling me—_"

"—I was gonna tell you!"

"—and then _wrapped around a tree_!"

"It's not like I _planned_ to crash it!"

Tyler made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and turned, once again stalking off down the large lawn. The dark clouds above them grumbled in a reflection of their anger. Reid followed once again, legs working overtime to reach the younger boy.

"It's just a _car_, for fuck's sake!" Reid yelled at Tyler's rigid back. He felt the first drop of rain fall onto his nose and he wiped it away irritably. "You can get a new one!"

"I don't _care_!" Tyler practically screamed, turning so sharply that Reid was caught off-guard and nearly slammed into the angry boy. His eyes were blazing. "I don't fucking _care_ about the car, you bastard! This isn't about the _car_!"

Reid frowned; taken aback by Tyler's explosive anger. This was _Tyler_ for Christ's sake! He was supposed to be the level-headed on of the group. The clouds rumbled again and a few more spots of rain fell on Reid's head.

"Then what—?"

"YOU!" And this time Tyler _did_ scream. He made harsh gestures towards Reid with his hands, further conveying his anger and helplessness with the movements. "It's about _you_!"

The heavens opened and the rain fell down hard and fast. Neither of them seemed bothered that they were getting wet and stayed standing in the middle of the perfectly manicured lawn that was the Danvers' garden.

"You could have _died_!" Tyler carried on over the sound of the rain hitting the ground. "You could have been hurt."

"Yeah, but I wasn't."

"But you _could have_!" Tyler yelled, stepping forward that spare inch and bringing them face to face. Reid could see the anger and the worry and the desperation in Tyler's eyes and it stopped him in his tracks. The rain had plastered his brown hair to his forehead, much like his own, and was running down his face in streams. "You could have, Reid, and you're more worried about my reaction to the state of the freaking _car_ than my reaction to the state of _you_."

He was soaked from head to toe, eyes blazing with angry flames that didn't seemed to be dampened by the rain.

Reid had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

Tyler carried on in Reid's silence, "It's like you didn't even _care_ about yourself; like you didn't care that you might not have walked away from it." He shook his head. "Did you even think about how _I_ would feel if that happened? Did you—"

Cool, rain-slick lips stopped Tyler's tirade. Reid's eyes slid shut when Tyler kissed back fervently, mouth opening under his own immediately and tongue pushing into his mouth. Hands pushed through his wet hair, clinging to him like he was a life-float. His own hands settled on Tyler's hips, completing the circle of contact and keeping the younger boy from pulling away.

Tongue's slid and lips sucked as they kissed passionately. Reid could feel Tyler's fear and he tried to put everything he had into his kiss, trying to comfort the younger boy.

_I'm still here. I'm ok. We're ok_.

_I know._

When they pulled away from the kiss a few moments later, Tyler pressed his forehead against Reid's, heedless of the cold rain, and murmured breathlessly, "Don't think I wont still kick your ass later."


	22. Completion

**Rating: **T / R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler (implied)  
**Word Count:** 653  
**Author's Note:** First of all, sorry for being so long with this update. Another plot bunny started eating me and a few friends, and as a result, there is a Covenant/Feast of Love crossover fic in the works. Well, it's not a fic anymore, it's a goddamn _universe_ and it's mostly finished. (headdesk) So, sorry? Here be fic! Enjoy! ;P

**Completion  
**It had been so gradual that no-one noticed it at first. The tense atmosphere, the fights for no reason, the random emotional outbursts were all put down to the stress of school combined with the run up to his birthday. They were pretty sure it started with the knee bounce, which turned into nervous scratching, which turned into the shakes and they would watch as he disappeared for a while, only to be perfectly normal when he returned. Every time they tried to ask him about it, he either waved them off or went insanely moody with them, which made getting any kind of answer from him difficult.

It was Reid who said Tyler was acting like a junkie. It was scary how much the throw away comment made sense and the three of them, after analysing Tyler's moods and habits, came to the conclusion that their youngest was addicted to some kind of drug.

Oh, how wrong they were.

The three of them stared in shock, amazement, and lust as their baby boy arched and writhed on the bed. He was naked, sweaty, panting heavily and if it wasn't the ties around his wrists and ankles he would have come right off the bed. Tyler babbled incessantly, hips bucking every now and again and sending his hard-as-steel cock bobbing against his stomach.

Pogue was the first to speak, "That _really_ shouldn't be hot."

"I know." Reid answered, head tilted to the side as he watched. "But it is."

"Guys." Caleb warned, but even he couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. "We need to do something."

"Like what, Caleb?" Reid snorted, "We don't even know what's causing it."

"His Ascension?" The older one guessed.

"We didn't get that." Reid said, almost petulantly. "Why didn't we get anything like that? Looks more fun than _mine_ was." He muttered darkly.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Makes sense though. It's only four days off."

"Still doesn't answer the question of what we're gonna do with him."

"I say we fuck him."

Two pairs of wide eyes turned towards Pogue, who was still looking at Tyler's thrashing body. It was a few seconds before he realised they were staring at him and he turned to look at them instead.

"What?" He asked, "It was just a suggestion."

"Please tell me you aren't serious?" Caleb asked; eyebrow arched above his surprised eyes.

"Well being strapped down to the bed isn't doing any good, Cay." Pogue shot back, "It was an idea."

"_YES_!"

This shout of almost-rapture had three heads swinging back to Tyler. His hands had latched onto the headboard, wrists pulling at the ties and knuckles white with the strain.

"Yes." He panted, "Please...just fuck me now!"

"Why don't we just untie his wrists and let him jerk off?" Caleb said, trying to come up with another solution before they went straight into the deep end.

"No!" Tyler moaned, "Won't...work. Too much...too far...need more..."

"So the only way this is gonna ease off is if he gets laid?" Reid asked with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye. "Sweet. Whose pleasure is it going to be, boys?"

"What? Reid—"

"Don't care." Tyler answered for him. "One of you...all of you...just..._fuck me now_."

Caleb and Pogue shuddered at the forceful plea. Reid's smirk just widened, "Well that's settled then." He said as he pulled off his clothes.

"Reid!" They said in unison. The blond pulled his shirt over his head and looked at them, fingers already starting on his jean.

"What? It was _your_ idea, Pogue, what the fuck you complaining about?" He grinned evilly and glanced down quickly. "It's not like you don't want it."

"Jesus, that's not—"

"_DON'T CARE_!" Tyler all but screamed. "Someone do me, and do me _now_!"

That pretty much made up their minds and a few seconds later the floor was littered with hastily discarded clothes.


	23. Comfort

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 891  
**Author's Note:** I seem to have picked up on my friend's obsession with making Tyler suffer. So, er...sorry? I honestly didn't mean to make it that way! I promise I'll try and lay off on the Tyler!angst for a while, k? :D

* * *

**Comfort  
**The buzzing and flashing of his phone made Caleb look up from his text books. Caller ID told him it was Tyler and the corners of his mouth lifted a little as he reached over and answered it.

"Hey."

"_Where are you?_"

The voice on the other end of the line shook with panic and Caleb frowned with worry. Something wasn't right.

"At home studying." He answered, "You ok?"

"_No, no I'm not. I'm coming over._"

The line went dead. The creases in Caleb's forehead deepened and he stood from the desk and made his way out of the study, jogging down the stairs. He'd just opened the front door when Tyler's car came roaring up the drive, tyres kicking up and spitting out the gravel. The older teen's eyes widened as Tyler slammed his foot on the breaks and almost got out of the car before the engine cut out.

"Whoa, whoa!" Caleb barked, arms partly out and hands spread wide. "What the _hell_?"

Tyler ignored him, stumbling passed him and into the large manor house. Caleb followed, concern and shock filling him in equal parts. Something was going on with the youngest Son, that much he could tell. Pushing the door shut behind him, Caleb's eyes tracked Tyler as he hurried up the stairs. He watched as his footing faltered a couple of times, nearly sending him to the ground. If it wasn't for the white knuckle grip on the banister he probably would have been back at the bottom by now. He jogged back up the steps and followed his younger brother into his bedroom.

"Hey, hey, baby boy." He said softly, trying for calm but not quite succeeding. Tyler passed him once more, closing the door and leaning back against it. He was trembling hard, the smudges under his eyes dark with lack of sleep, chest heaving with quick breaths. His school uniform was messy; tie crooked and half undone, shirt half tucked-in and half pulled out. Caleb stepped closer to the other teen. "What's wrong?"

Tyler laughed, but it came out like pained whimper. "What's _not_ wrong?" His eyes opened and Caleb could see just how shaken and scared Tyler was. The younger boy moved and pressed himself close, hiding his face in Caleb's shoulder and hands fisting into the back of his t-shirt. Worry stirred inside of Caleb as he brought his arms up around his brother and held him tight.

"What's going on, Tyler." He asked softly. When the younger male didn't answer, he gently pulled back, lifting his hand to cup the clammy skin of his cheek. "Come on, baby boy. You can tell me."

Blue eyes stared at him, wide and full of so many emotions. From this close Caleb could see the unshed tears that clung to the long eyelashes, waiting to fall but not quite ready.

"I can hear them." He whispered brokenly. "I-I can _feel_ them, Caleb. Everything they feel, I feel. A-and my head...oh god, my head!" He pulled a hand from Caleb's back and pressed it to his temple. "Feels like it's going to explode, Cay. Too many...I can't take this any more. Make it stop, Cay. Please make it stop!"

His voice broke and the tears finally fell. Caleb sighed and pulled him over to the bed, sitting down and pulling Tyler into his lap. Tyler went willingly, straddling him and hiding his face in his neck once more, clinging on as if his life depended on it. His body trembled under Caleb's hands as the older boy ran them up and down his back soothingly. He remembered doing this when they were younger, when Tyler had a nightmare or he just simply wanted someone to hold him.

This was different.

With each Ascension came a certain gift. Caleb hadn't realised his until two weeks after the Putnam Barn incident, when the bruise he'd been touching on Pogue's shoulder disappeared without a trace. Pogue's fiery temper matched his new found ability to control fire, and Reid had taken his own Telekinesis with ease.

Unfortunately, Tyler seemed to have drawn the short straw with his Empathy, and it only got worse.

Tyler's birthday wasn't for another two weeks.

Caleb's eyes flicked to the alarm clock. 12:05. He hadn't even got through lunch before falling apart. He sighed once more and pressed his lips to the bare skin of Tyler's neck quickly, a gesture which earned him a quiet, shakey sigh and a shuffle to get closer. He leaned to the side and pulled the phone from the cradle by the side of the bed, using speed-dial to call his brothers.

"_Tyler with you?_" Pogue asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah," Caleb answered, lips curling slightly at the relieved sigh from the other end. "You and Reid need to get here as soon as you can. We need to figure this out."

"_Sure, man, we're on our way._"

Caleb hung up and dropped the phone to the bed. Running one hand through Tyler's thick, messy hair, he pulled his younger brother as close as possible and placed his chin gently on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Baby boy." He said softly. "We'll get you through it."

He hoped so, for Tyler's sake.

* * *

Will I continue this? Hmm...maybe? :P


	24. Blood

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 497

* * *

**Blood  
**"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck...ah!"

Tyler's head snapped up when Pogue cursed heavily and he frowned when the older boy flew around across the kitchen like he was on fire. Pogue had been making something to eat while Tyler finished his studying at the Caleb's kitchen table. The eldest Son was running errands and they were waiting for him to get home.

"What? What's wrong?" Tyler asked, but Pogue didn't have to answer. He caught sight of the other male's hand and swore to himself, standing quickly from the stool and making his way towards his brother. The long diagonal cut across the long-haired teen's palm was bleeding quite heavily and Tyler's stomach rolled and he started to panic.

"Shit." He swore, eyes transfixed by the bloody hand. He swallowed thickly and turned to rifle through the cupboards and draws. "There's an aid kit round here somewhere." He said quickly, rattling though random bits and pieces. "Somewhere. _Fuck_, where is it?!"

"Ty..." Pogue cut in.

"I mean, there's gotta be one, right?" Tyler carried on in his panic, nearly pulling the cupboard doors off in his haste to find the first aid box. "Everyone's got an emergency aid kit somewhere."

"Tyler..."

"Hang on, ok? I'm looking-"

"_Tyler!_"

The youngest whipped around to face Pogue, eyes wide. Pogue just stared back, good hand cradling his bad one.

"What?"

Pogue didn't answer. Instead, he turned his eyes back to his bloody hand and waited for Tyler to return to his side. The short-haired male frowned and went back, eyes flicking over the injured hand and forcing himself not to be sick.

"What?" He repeated, "Look, Pogue, I really think-"

But Tyler didn't finish. Pogue moved over to the sink and pushed his hand under the semi-warm water running from the tap. The other teen's eyes watched the water turn a dirty pink as the blood was washed away to leave clean skin in its wake.

Clean, unbroken skin.

"Whaaat the..." Tyler breathed, moving closer and pulling Pogue's palm out from under the water. His fingers stroked gently over the place where the cut had been, trailing through the water droplets clinging to the roughened skin. "There's nothing there."

"I know." Pogue answered, voice holding a note of amazement.

"That's..." Tyler looked up at him. "That's never happened before."

"I know." Tyler's fingers kept up their slow dance across his palm and Pogue shivered, using his other hand to stop Tyler's. "You keep doin' that and we're gonna have to explain to Caleb why we're screwing on his kitchen counter."

A light blush infused Tyler's cheeks, pulling his hands away embarrassed. Pogue snorted and swatted his ass quickly as he passed, earning him a small squeak and a glare in return.

"If I ever find you doing that, I'll make you clean it from top to bottom." They both turned to see Caleb leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirking lightly. "I miss something?"

Pogue smirked back, "We've made an interesting discovery..."


	25. Soft

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 212

* * *

**#03 – Soft  
**"What is this?"

Reid didn't know. He really didn't know. He'd been thinking on the same question for a while now, but he still didn't have an answer. Not a real one. Not the right one.

"What is this?"

Reid didn't know. The sheets were crumpled and tangled around them, holding them both in a cocoon of confusion and doubt. The soft morning light filtered through the thin curtains and illuminated the room, revealing the events of last night to both of them. Neither had moved since they woke, each unwilling to shatter this near perfect point in time.

"What is this?"

_This is nothing_, Reid thought. It was a lie. It wasn't nothing. It had always been _something_. They never talked about it, it always just seemed to happen when one or both of them needed it. But just because they never talked about it didn't mean it wasn't happening. He'd never admit it, but it had always meant something to Reid. He'd come to depend on it, on this. On him. He didn't want to lose that.

"What is this?"

Reid sighed and tightened his hold on Pogue's hand. He didn't know. He didn't have an answer to the other man's question.

"This...this just is."

He probably never would.


	26. Happiness

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No particular pairing  
**Word Count:** 720

**Authors Note:** Not as nice as the prompt word suggests. You have been warned.

* * *

**Happiness  
**The sun was out, but there was a breeze that blew through the trees, making the heat bearable. Reid and Pogue were tossing a football around, bare feet making impressions in the neat lawn. Caleb smiled as he watched them, snorting and shaking his head when Pogue used underhand tactics to grab the ball. Reid cried cheat and chased after the other boy while Tyler watched from his position on the porch, rolling his eyes at their antics.

"Perfect, isn't it?"

Caleb tensed, eyes widening at that voice that voice. The heat of the body at his back scalded him, but Caleb didn't move. He swallowed.

"Idyllic, even." His heart jumped into his throat as the words were breathed across his skin. "So carefree and happy. The way it _should_ be."

He couldn't speak. His throat had locked and his mouth refused to work. The body moved closer, pressing obscenely against his back, making him shiver. The other person chuckled behind him, mouth dangerously close to his ear.

"You think it will be this way forever." Caleb watched as Reid tackled Pogue to the ground, both of them laughing and rolling around as each tried to get the upper hand. "You want it to be this way, don't you? No more worries about the Power or the aging. You want them to be able to _live_." Pogue had managed to pin Reid down, but Tyler snuck up behind them and dug his fingers into the long-haired teen's side, making him swear and writhe and release Reid from his hold. They didn't seem to notice the two figures on the porch steps.

"Unfortunately, this is where I come in."

And just like that, everything changed. All the laughter and the fun disappeared as the three bodies were thrown around the large grounds like ragdolls. Storm clouds rolled in as the Power swarmed around them, the atmosphere charged with electricity. The hairs on Caleb's neck stood on end and he watched in horror as each of his brothers were brutally slain. Pogue tried to fight off whatever force was attacking them, but one good bolt of Power sent him flying through the air. Caleb heard the sickening sound as he was impaled on a wooden stake. Reid was crushed into the ground by an invisible force, left broken and bleeding in the middle of the lawn. Tyler turned and ran for the house, but the Power tripped him and brought him down. He reached out to Caleb as he was dragged backwards, eyes full of fear and pain as his body was held and hit over and over again.

Caleb couldn't move. His body was frozen to the spot, held by something that wasn't the Power. Screams of his name tore at him, ripped his heart out from his chest, but all he could do was stand and watch. The clouds lifted once more, revealing his brothers' mangled bodies to the sunlight. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. He wanted to be sick.

"What's the matter, Caleb?" Soft fingertips traced down the side of his neck as the voice whispered, "Cat got your tongue?"

Chase's cruel laughter echoed as he gasped, bolting upright in bed. A hand had shot out, fingers closed around his cell phone, and he was dialling Tyler's number before he even realised it. Caleb's body tightened as it rang, but it was taking too long. Thankfully, Tyler answered before he could get out of bed and tear down to the dorms looking for him.

"_Yeah?"_

The tension in Caleb's body fled at the sleepy voice and Caleb couldn't get his mouth the form the words he needed to ask. He was alive and on the other end of the line. He was alive.

"_Caleb? You there?_"

Caleb breathed, mouth finally connecting with his brain. "Yeah...yeah, I-I'm here."

"_It's two thirty in the morning, man, what the hell couldn't wait?_"

He ran a hand over his face, wiping away sweat and tears from his cheeks, "Nothing, baby boy. Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"_Hmmm_." Came the sluggish reply before the phone disconnected.

Caleb numbly replaced the cell phone on the bedside table and lay back down again. The horrific images from the dream replayed over and over again in his mind, torturing him.

He didn't sleep again that night.


	27. Fear

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No particular pairing  
**Word Count:** 522

**Authors Note:** In the same plot line as _**Happiness**_**. **This is probably going to be a mini-arc, like Reid's Ascending.

* * *

**Fear  
**Reid stumbled into the small bathroom he shared with Tyler; hands reaching out to grip the cold sink. He stood on shaky legs, breathing hard and staring at himself in the mirror. The mop of blond hair stuck up at odd angles; messy and slightly limp with sleep. His skin had a greyish tint, darker in the smudges around his tired eyes. Reid swallowed and looked down, letting go of the sink long enough to turn on the tap.

It had started last month. It shook him up, but Reid passed it off as a one-off and forgot about it. Then it happened again the week after, and again the week after that. Then it escalated and Reid was soon plagued by nightmares every night. He pushed his cupped hands under the stream of water and lowered his head, splashing the cold liquid over his face. He repeated the action twice more and finally turned off the tap. This was getting ridiculous.

The room was quiet, the only sound keeping him company was the slow dripping of the water down the plughole. He stayed bent over the sink, wet hands gripping the side. A shiver passed over him that had nothing to do with the cold. Reid swallowed and took in a few shallow breaths. Slowly, he straightened up, eyes looking forward as his face was revealed in the mirror.

But it wasn't his face staring back at him. It was old, skin marred and folded like melting wax. Eyes sunken in, cloudy with blindness, and his hair, what little there was, was paper thin and pure white. Sickly and fragile, almost skeletal.

The nightmare that had been stalking him for months.

Reid couldn't even open his mouth to scream. Frozen to the spot and unable to move a muscle, Reid stared wide eyed at his gnarled reflection, changed so much that he didn't even recognise himself.

"Your greatest fear."

The voice alone was enough to send him reeling, but the shock of his own face kept him still. His breathing quickened.

"The fear that you'll end up like every other member of the Covenant." He carried on. "The fear that you'll prove everyone right; that you'll get addicted and use the Power until you end up like...well, like this."

Reid shook, terror creeping up on him as his face changed once more. This time it was more familiar, but no less of a shock. This face was younger, eyes pitch black instead of cloudy white. Reid knew the face that smirked back at him, and it certainly wasn't his own. He stumbled back in horror, back hitting the opposite wall. But just like that, the face was gone. Reid stared at his own, real reflection. Blond hair, blue eyes, pale unmarked skin; the only thing different was the utter panic in every line of his face.

A dirty chuckle echoed in his mind, "Take a good look, Garwin. It wont last forever."


	28. Weakness

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No particular pairing  
**Word Count:** 541

**Authors Note:** In the same plot line as _**Happiness**_and _**Fear**_. Sorry SlashFan69, it's Tyler's turn ;)

* * *

**Weakness  
**"Hey."

"Hey, Tyler, we were just talkin' about you."

Tyler straddled the wooden bench, swinging his bag over his shoulder and letting it fall with a heavy thud to the table. He was in a good mood; the sun was shining, the work from class was easy and he was about to have lunch with his brothers. Life was good.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Reid said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "We're goin' to Nicky's tonight. You coming?"

"Sounds good." He answered, making a face as he dipped a hand into his bag to find something. "Just hope Aaron's not there."

"Aww, don't worry baby boy." Reid said sarcastically, "We'll save you from mean ol' Abbot."

"Fuck you, Reid." Tyler rolled his eyes at the blond, "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can." Pouge threw in.

Tyler frowned at him, "What is this, pick on Tyler day?"

The older boy lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey man, I'm just sayin' you're the youngest."

"So?"

"_So_," Reid took over, "It means you're the weakest, baby boy."

Tyler blinked, "Excuse me?"

"The youngest is always the weakest link in the chain, Ty, you know that."

Tyler forgot how to breathe. How could they say that? He wasn't weak...was he? He swallowed and turned to Pogue as he chuckled.

"Hey, baby boy, maybe you should just stay in the dorms tonight." He said cruelly as he stood. "Then you won't get into any trouble."

Reid laughed and followed suit, standing and grabbing his bag. Tyler turned shocked eyes on the oldest as he stood also, picking up his bag and giving Tyler a sympathetic look.

"Pogue's right." He said softly, "We're just looking out for you."

Tyler watched, stunned, as his brothers left him. His stomach dropped and he suddenly felt sick. Was that how they saw him? As the younger, weaker member of the Covenant, as a child not fit to have the same Power they had. Hot tears stung his eyes and he blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. Shame and insecurity flooded him; a rising tide that threatened to drown him. This wasn't right...he wasn't weak. Why did they think that?

"Poor baby Tyler." Someone sat behind him, straddling the bench and pressing close to his back. Tyler shivered; the urge to be sick growing with every passing second. "That's all they'll ever see you as, you know? The youngest. The _weakest_. The most vulnerable to attack. The one most likely to get them killed." Lips moved further towards his ear. "A _liability_."

He whimpered, this time unable to stop the tears that fell silently down his cheeks.

"One day they're just going to leave you." The voice carried on. "They'll decide they don't want you around any more and then they'll drop you like an old toy."

The person moved back and stood, but Tyler didn't turn around. Didn't want to face the man that he knew was behind him.

"I'm sorry, baby boy." he said, not sounding in the least bit apologetic. "You can't escape it. It's inevitable."

Tyler curled into a ball under his bed covers and cried silently, muffling the sound of his sobs with his pillow.

He knew it wouldn't last.


	29. Hands

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No particular pairing  
**Word Count:** 275

**Authors Note:** In the same plot line as _**Happiness**_, _**Fear**_ and _**Weakness**_.

* * *

**Hands  
**They knew something was wrong with him. He could see it in their eyes in the brief seconds he could stand to look at them. Gone was the cool, calm, laid back Pogue and in his place was nervous, jumpy Pogue. But he couldn't help it. All he kept seeing was...

A hand covered his bouncing knee under the table and he flinched slightly, causing the hand to pull away again. He forced himself to calm down. Stressing over something that was never going to happen wasn't doing him any good. Pogue glanced up at Caleb apologetically. _Blood trickled slowly from the corner of his mouth, dark eyes dull and dead_. He shuddered violently and quickly looked back down.

"What's going on, Pogue?"

The question made him look up once more, even as he told himself not to. The youngest stared at him in confusion. _Bloody scrapes across his face, bruises marking his skin, the knife-_. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying his hardest to hold on to his stomach.

"Pogue?"

He started shaking when his gaze moved to Reid. _"Pogue! What are you doing!? Please stop, Pogue, please! Oh god, no! Stop! Pogue!!"_

Stumbling behind the nearest tree, Pogue lost the fight and his lunch. A hand rubbed soothing circles on his back as he retched, but he found it hard to find the comfort in the gesture. His friends, his brothers...

He'd killed them all.

"_There's blood on your hands, Pogue_." Said the voice in his dream. "_Their blood on your hands. Can you live with that? Can you live knowing you killed them all?_"

He didn't think he could.


	30. Sensual

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 523

**Notes:** Written yesterday while I was on holiday. I'll be going back and edited/correcting these soon, just to finally get those mistakes I missed first time around.

**Sensual  
**He was warm. Warm and safe in a cocoon of bare skin and soft cotton. Caleb was half awake, snuggling further into the other body, laying his head on a flat muscled chest. A chuckle rumbled under his ear and an arm curled around his waist, dragging him even closer. He rubbed his cheek against smooth skin and smiled sleepily.

"You're like a big cat." Remarked the other man from above. Caleb hummed, hand rubbing slowly along his side and making him shiver.

"You're warm." Caleb replied throatily, eyes still closed as he moulded himself to Pogue's body.

"I know, but I gotta go."

Caleb frowned in his sleepy haze, hands and arms clutching at Pogue as he tried to move. He shook his head, "Nooo."

"Yeees." Pogue laughed, running a calming hand through Caleb's hair and gently prying Caleb's fingers off with the other. "Kate's gonna freak if I blow her off again."

"So?" the older boy questioned, losing his hold on his lover. The frown remained as he cracked his eyes open, blinking the blurriness away and watching Pogue's naked ass move across the room.

"_So_, I'm running out of excuses." Pogue said, distracted as he searched for his clothes.

Caleb sighed and rolled over onto his back, continuing to watch Pogue re-dress from under heavy eyelids. "So don't give her one."

Pogue looked at him, lifting an eyebrow as he zipped up his jeans, "What do I tell her then?"

"The truth?" Caleb shrugged.

Pogue snorted and bent to pick his shirt up from the floor, "Oh yeah, 'cause that would work. Sorry I stood you up, Kate, but I was busy screwing Caleb's brains out. Yeah, I can really see her being ok with that."

"Just a suggestion."

"A shit one."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe next time."

Caleb chuckled thickly, shifting under the sheets slowly. The muscles in his body pulled as he stretched, hands fisting in the sheets at each side of the bed. Pogue stopped just as he was about to pull the t-shirt over his head, eyes sliding down the tanned column of throat as it was bared. Caleb's back arched perfectly, chest thrust out and toes pointed as he pulled each muscle and popped each bone. Fuck, he was beautiful. Everything about Caleb was gorgeous; his looks, his voice, his personality...but this was the reason why Pogue couldn't keep away from him. He looked so damn fucking perfect in his bed.

When he'd finished stretching, Caleb sank back into the bed like liquid. He stared at Pogue lazily, lips curved into a knowing smile.

"Evil bastard." Pogue muttered as he threw his shirt on the floor again. The smile became a smirk as Pogue's pants fell to the floor again and the long-haired teen crawled back into the bed, lips pressing hard to that smirking mouth. Caleb rolled the other male under him and pulled back.

"Think it's my turn now."

Across town, a dark-skinned girl checked her watch for the fifth time and huffed, angrily leaving the small cafe where she was supposed to be meeting her boyfriend.

"Pogue Parry, your ass is _so_ dumped."


	31. Sun

**Rating: **T / R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid  
**Word Count:** 694

**Sun  
**"Oh _god_, someone make it _stoooooop_!"

Caleb snorted at the pathetic whine, head rolling to the side to look at the other body.

"I would if I could," He said.

"But it's toooo _hoooooot,_" Came the muffled reply from under the pillow.

"Stop whining, Reid," Caleb said, amused, "You sound like a six year old."

A mussed head appeared from under the pillow, complete with big blue eyes and pout. Caleb laughed and rolled over a little to kiss that perfect pout, hand pushing through the sweat that was covering Reid's skin.

"Stop being a baby. It's a heat wave, it will be over soon."

"It's been going on for a week and a half now, Caleb," Reid sighed, dropping his head back to the mashed pillow. "Isn't there something we can do, man? We have all this Power-"

"Which we can't use," Caleb cut in quickly, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Why noooot?"

"You _know_ why not, Reid," He tilted his head, "Plus you wouldn't be as pretty anymore."

A pillow hit his chest and Caleb laughed out a moan as the action caused a whuff of cool air to tease his over-heated skin. Caleb returned the favour, chuckling and rolling onto his front like Reid. The blond returned his head to the beaten pillow and turned his head away from Caleb in an effort to settle down and actually sleep.

Caleb, however, didn't bother trying. Despite his words, the heat didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. The heat-wave just seemed to go on forever with no reprieve. The nights were the worst. Even if the temperature dropped, it was the utter stillness of the night that suffocated them. Right now, both of them were naked on the mattress, sheets long since kicked off into a messy pile by the side of the large bed.

A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Caleb's eyes tracked over Reid's back, watching a sweat-drop fall lazily down his spine. The older male was reaching out and following the path with his fingertip before he even realised it, Reid's shiver the only indication that he'd felt it. A soft rustling of the sheet beneath them and lips followed the same route, catching sweat-drops on his tongue as he mouthed softly across his skin. Caleb's name was whispered into the pillow, but the older male ignored it, mouth meandering over to a jutting hipbone and gently nibbling. A moan caught in the back of Reid's throat, hips jerking a little into the mattress. Smirking, Caleb trailed his tongue through the sweat pooled in the hollow of Reid's back, travelling further down and across the swell of an ass cheek.

"Caleb." His name was breathy and urgent and the dark-haired male sucked a mark on the underside of the curve in response. Hands came to bracket hips and hold him as he started rubbing off on the mattress, needy whines escaping his throat and urging Caleb further on.

"Caleb."

Cheeks were held open gently as Caleb kissed his way to his goal, paying the same attention to Reid's other side before going for gold. His tongue kitten-licked across the pucker, ears picking up the sound of Reid's gasp as he rubbed harder into the bed.

"Fuck, _Caleb_!"

Caleb rolled his eyes at the insistent growl and lifted his head, raising himself on his elbows and continuing to pepper kisses over the small of Reid's back. "What?" he mumbled between kisses.

"It's raining."

The older teen stopped and looked up to the open window, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He couldn't see anything against the black sky, but over the sound of Reid's quickened breath, Caleb could clearly make out the soft pitter patter of rain as it fell against the balcony outside. Lips started to smile, but then he frowned and he looked suspiciously at Reid' back. He opened his mouth to ask, but Reid got there before him.

"Before you ask, no I didn't make it rain," Reid eyed the oldest over his shoulder, "Now get back to kissing my ass."

Caleb laughed and lowered his head again, "Yes, sir."


	32. Life

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb  
**Word Count:** 276

**Life  
**His heart stopped.

Just like that. One minute he was on his way to the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge, and the next he was on his knees in the hallway, heart completely still in his chest. He was unable to move, unable to think in the silence that had so suddenly overwhelmed him. The metaphorical calm before the storm.

Like a tidal wave, the Power slammed into him, throwing his body across the room like a ragdoll. His head cracked against the wall, pain encompassing his whole body for a split second and then he knew no more.

There was a hole when he woke up. His heart was back but there was something missing; a hole much bigger than the impression his body made in the plaster. An emptiness that threatened to choke him.

This was wrong.

He was in the car and on the way to the hospital before he even realised he'd stood up, heedless of the blood running in thick rivulets down his scalp. He didn't think, didn't need to. The Power was pulling at him, drawing him towards his answers.

When he saw them he knew. Fingers so white as they clutched at each other, despair falling like rain from their eyes, and right then he knew. The emptiness in his heart, the piece that was missing...

It was Pogue.

He was numb when he slid down the wall, two pairs of shaking hands fisting into his shirt, holding on tight as they joined him on the floor.

And there they stayed, on the floor of the hospital, mourning the loss of a piece of their soul.


	33. Heaven

**Rating: **T / R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid  
**Word Count:** 333

**Notes:** Companion piece to _**Sun**_, written for a friend who wanted good!fic after _**Life**_.

**Heaven  
**The marble was slick and cold under his back and his skin was covered in goosebumps, dark hair soaked and stuck to the floor. But all that was lost in the feel of the body moving on top of his and the sparkling blue eyes threatening to swallow him whole. The first touch of cool rain to their overheated bodies was like heaven, washing away the sweat and the and the weight of the air around them, and before they knew it, they were locked together on the balcony, soaking in the rain and each other.

Reid's movements were slow and deliberate, both of them wanting to draw it out as long as the rain lasted. His hands were curled around Reid's hips and Reid's were pressed flat to Caleb's chest, making the slow rise and fall of his body a little bit easier. Trails of fresh water slid down his spine, his arms, shoulders, chest. Blond hair plastered to his head and hanging in thick strands as he bent his head forward, a steady stream of water dripping from the ends and hitting Caleb's face.

The heat was inside this time, building low in his stomach each time Reid sank down onto his dick. One of Caleb's hands wandered across the rain-slick skin, feeling it shiver and twitch under his touch. Reid's back straightened, head shaking the hair out of his eyes, and Caleb followed him, lifting up and fastening his mouth on one of his pebbled nipples. The gasp mixed in with the soft rainfall, and Caleb could just picture his face; eyes closed, mouth open. Beautiful. He switched sides and laved over the other nipple, tasting the rain on his skin, wrapping his arms around Reid's waist and holding him close as the blond rode him.

Neither of them could have said how long they were out there, kissing the rain, but as the last drop fell from the heavens, the sun broke over the horizon.

And they finally shattered.


	34. Forever

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** no real pairing  
**Word Count:** 381

**Forever  
**It had been Reid's idea and, in hindsight, they should have known how it was going to go. The blond always managed to get them into trouble one way or another. This was no different.

This would change _everything._

They were twelve; Tyler a year younger. Reid had found an old book in his father's library, his blue eyes dancing with excitement as he told them of the ritual he'd found inside the dusty old tome. Reid's enthusiasm was infectious, spreading to each of them as they nodded their agreement and sat in a circle on the creaky wooden boards. They were young and stupid and didn't think about the consequences when each of them drew the blade across their palms and held each other's bloody hands tight.

Excitement gave way to fear when they found they couldn't let go. Skin burned, sparks flew, and a whirlwind of raw energy swept them up and stole their breath.

Neither of them would forget that night. Reid's father had broke the circle and stopped the ritual, glaring at each and every one of them. He'd been so angry with them; his voice deadly quiet when he told them in no uncertain terms that they were not to mess with this ever again.

They were not ready yet.

It was only when Caleb turned thirteen that they understood what he meant, understood why the Power was so dangerous. They were taught about the Covenant and the Book of Damnation and a family secret that had been kept for hundreds of years. The ritual was forgotten, unfinished, the book buried back in the library out of reach.

Years went by. Their Powers grew stronger with each birthday, recklessness sometimes getting them into trouble. They grew too, learning about the world as only teenagers could.

But it was only after Chase, after Sarah and Kate's betrayals, and after their Ascensions, that the ritual appeared once again. Now there was no-one to stop them, no-one to keep them from finishing what they started all those years ago.

Four pairs of black eyes watched the equally black mark bleed into their skin, half way between wrist and elbow. A five pointed star contained in a circle; a pentagram.

Now they finally understood what it meant.

It meant forever.


	35. Moon

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** implied Tyler/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 771

**Moon  
**"A-are you sure it's him?"

"Well who else could it be?"

"I could just be...normal, you know?"

Caleb sighed and gave Reid a look, "They're not native to these parts."

"So what makes you so sure it's Pogue?" Tyler questioned.

The eldest turned towards the creature in question and levelled it with a stare. "Pogue, sit."

He sat.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"But...that's not permanent, right?" Tyler said worriedly, biting his thumb nail. "I mean, he's gonna go back to how he was?"

Caleb couldn't answer. He continued to stare at the animal in front of them, worry also forming in his gut. Pogue whined and lay down, resting his head between his stretched out paws, slanted eyes looking up at him forlornly.

"It's a full moon tonight." Caleb said quietly.

"Oh come _on_, man!" Reid shot back, "You can't be _serious_!"

"Reid, there's a wolf on the floor and it answers to the name of Pogue. It can't _get_ any more serious."

"But...but a _werewolf_! Come on!"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Look at us." Tyler answered.

The wolf stood and trotted over to Tyler. Surprise had the youngest stepping back and the wolf's steps also faltered, stopping awkwardly with one paw raised in case the youngest didn't want him there. After a second or so, he carried on and eventually sat at Tyler's feet, head lifted to look the youngest in the eye.

"Still doubt it's Pogue?" Caleb asked, a small smirk on his lips as he glanced from the wolf to Reid. The blond made his usual bitch-face at him and Caleb snorted in response.

Slowly, Tyler bent down, his hand hesitantly reaching out to pet the thick grey fur. The wolf – Pogue – stayed still for a few moments before bumping his head harder into the caress, making Tyler's mouth curve a little.

"At least he's, like, an _actual_ wolf and not some disturbing cross between human and animal." Reid said, stepping forward and crouching down beside the animal. He went to stroke over his head when he carried on, "He's actually kinda cute."

It only took a second for Pogue to turn his head and growl, baring his razor-sharp teeth to Reid in warning. The blond snatched his hand back and fell on his ass, scrambling to get away before Pogue bit his hand off.

"Ok, I take it back, not cute!" Reid quickly back-tracked, voice high and panicked. Tyler and Caleb snickered at him and watched as the wolf that was their brother dropped his hackles and almost grinned at Reid's reaction. They watched as Pogue trekked the short distance to Reid, the blond's eyes still a little fearful as Pogue lowered his head to Reid's. There was a moment where neither of them moved and then a long pink tongue started licking his cheek. Reid grimaced, trying to move his head away, only to have Pogue follow him. "Oh Jesus, Pogue, your breath _stinks_." The wolf doubled he's efforts in spite of Reid's words, "Stop licking me, damnit!"

Tyler laughed and reached out his hand, stroking along Pogue's spine. "Yeah, Pogue, I might get jealous."

With one last lick, the wolf backed off and turned to rub against Tyler's legs. Caleb smiled and shook his head in amusement, watching Reid haul himself up and wipe off Pogue's saliva with the sleeve of his hoodie, a disgusted look on his face.

"So what do we do?"

Caleb sighed and ran his hand over his mouth. "I don't know." He said, "There's nothing we _can_ do right now. We just gotta sleep on it and hope it passes by morning."

"Jesus, you're talking as if he's sick." Tyler growled, "He's not just sick, Cay, he's a fuckin' _animal._"

Reid snorted, "You'd know."

"_Look_," Caleb said firmly, interrupting Tyler before he could shoot his mouth off at Reid. He glared at the blond, "We'll figure it out in the morning."

They reluctantly agreed and wandered back to their rooms. A cross between a whine and a growl stopped all three of them in their tracks and they turned to see Pogue sitting in the middle of the room, head-titled to the side.

"Not sleeping with me." Reid said suddenly, moving towards the stairs again.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "He can sleep with me."

"Ooh, kinky bastard." Reid said, "Didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

"_Reid!_"

The blond high-tailed it up the stairs before either of them could cause him bodily harm. Caleb followed with a sigh and a shake of his head, and then came Tyler with Pogue in tow.

The youngest cast his eyes to the ceiling; _Why us?_


	36. Hair

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid  
**Word Count:** 330

**Hair  
**They'd long since given up on watching the movie. Not that it mattered anyway, they'd seen it a hundred times. Tyler wondered if they just suggested it on purpose, thinking they could get away with not being caught. The youngest snorted softly to himself; not being caught. Yeah right.

Saturday nights in always started and ended the same way. They'd rent a movie and hole-up in the den at Caleb's with enough supplies to feed an army. Tyler always curled up into the cushy armchair, Pogue practically melting into the second one while Reid and Caleb were left with the small couch. The blond would sprawl, slouched down and legs wide open, watching the TV with what seemed like little interest. Caleb would lean a little to the side, away from Reid, with one arm along the back of the seat.

It had become a sport for Tyler and Pogue. They timed how long it would take for Reid to shift, and then counted the minutes as Caleb's arm inched down until it was resting along the younger teen's shoulders. Pogue hid a grin behind his hand when Caleb's fingers gravitated towards blond hair, and Tyler suppressed a snicker when Reid leaned into the caress.

By the end of the night, none of the four teenagers were watching the bright lights and explosions on the screen. Reid was curled on his side, head in Caleb's lap and eyes closed as he drifted between sleep and awake, almost purring. The older male was gently carding his fingers through his hair, watching the blond strands slip through his fingers like water with a soft smile on his lips. Pogue and Tyler just watched them, glancing to each other every now and again and communicating silently with their eyes, not even daring to move an inch in case they ruined the perfect scene.

They would wake up tomorrow morning with aches and pains from their awkward sleeping positions.

But it was so worth it.


	37. Market

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Pogue/Reid  
**Word Count:** 960

**AN:** Posting this before I go to bed. Any mistakes are mine.

**Market  
**Fingers played with the collar of his shirt and the tight knot of his tie, only to have his hand slapped away by his mother. Again. Pogue sighed and frowned, but lowered his stinging hand and stopped pulling at his clothes. God he hated this. It wasn't fun anymore. At least when he was a kid he could run around with the other kids and play pirates or something while ignoring his mother as she scolded him about getting grass stains on his nice suit.

Now, at eighteen, he had to stand around and make awkward conversation with people he'd never met before and feel like an idiot in his best suit.

He didn't even know the couple getting hitched. The bride was a part of some family that had ties with the Parry's; second cousins or third cousins twice removed or something fucked up like that, he wasn't really listening when he mother was talking about it.

But Pogue wasn't stupid. He knew the real reason why they attended these things, and it _wasn't_ to celebrate the union of the bride and groom.

It was for his mother to show him off.

The oldest and most notable families in Ipswich and the surrounding counties turned up with their sons and daughters, showing them off like prize ponies in the hopes that the bloodlines will be carried on for another generation. Pogue rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the group of girls who were staring and talking about him from the corner of the room. It wasn't a wedding, it was a market; the most eligible bachelor sold to the highest bidder.

"Can we go home yet?"

At least he wasn't alone. He turned his head at the muttered appeal, snorting at his brother's desperation.

"Hell no," he replied, watching the blue eyes scowl at him. "No way you're getting out of this now."

Reid huffed quietly, shaking a wayward strand of blond hair from his eyes. The girls gigged softly and Reid smirked at them, pretending to eye them just as they were pretending not to look.

"Seriously, man, I'm dying here." The blond muttered.

Pogue snorted again, "Yeah, looks like it."

"I am!" Reid said quietly, turning back to Pogue. "This whole thing is a fuckin' bust. They all are."

"Why you in such a rush to get home, anyway? They haven't even cut the cake yet."

"_Because I'd rather be fucking you senseless than eating god damn fucking wedding cake._"

Pogue shivered, willing his body to behave.

Unfortunately, his mind didn't take the hint.

He glowered at the blond and sank lower in his seat. "Fucker."

"**Gather round, ladies! The bride is about to throw the bouquet!" **

"Oh Christ." Reid muttered, watching the female population move to the front of the large ballroom. "I need a drink."

"Me too." Pogue said as his blond brother stood. Reid arched an eyebrow, but didn't refuse. He smirked and watched his lover go.

Lover. God, it seemed strange to think that, but that's what they were. Lovers, for nearly nine months now. No-one knew, of course, apart from Caleb and Tyler. No-one else _needed_ to know, did they? Pogue sighed softly, eyes lingering on Reid's slender form as he leaned against the bar and waited for their drinks. He was tired of creeping around, of having to pretend that he was free and single and looking at girls left and right. He didn't want them, he just wanted Reid.

And if that meant coming out of the big gay closet, then so be it.

God, he really _was_ in love with Reid.

"**Three, two one!"**

Pogue turned back to the events at hand, watching as the bride launched the bouquet of flowers into the air. A sea of arms and hands lifted up, each trying to grab onto the flying object and assure their place as the next bride to be. He snorted, god this was so pathe-

The flowers kept going. And going. And going, sailing over each and every head in the group of clamouring women. His jaw slowly dropped as he realised who was going to end up with the flowers. He couldn't move, not even when one of the glasses fell from Reid's hand and smashed across the floor.

A hushed silence filled the room, each and every pair of eyes fixed on the blond male in the middle. Reid stood, rooted to the spot, mouth open wide and shocked blue eyes fixed on Pogue.

"_Oh, you've got to be shitting me!_"

He would have laughed, but then he noticed the looks the girls were giving him. He could see how each of them were planning on making their move, get themselves noticed and then hopefully become the future Mrs Garwin.

Pogue was out of his seat and half way across the room before he'd even thought about it. The silence gave way to gasps and whispers as Pogue leaned down and kissed Reid, right there in front of everyone. The second glass fell to the floor with a smash and the flowers tickled his neck when the other male's arms wrapped around him, body melting into him. God, he always found that so fucking sexy.

He was pulling Reid out the door and toward the expensive hotel room by his wrist, uncaring of what was being said behind them. They stumbled through the hallways, unable to keep their hands off each other as they tried to find their room.

"Don't I get a ring?" Reid asked, eyes gleaming sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"I at least want an 'I do' before we skip to the wedding night, Pogue."

"Shut _up_!"

And Reid did...but only because conversation was notoriously difficult with an extra tongue in your mouth.


	38. Clouds

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** implied Caleb/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 382

**Clouds  
**She didn't know how long it had been going on for, but she was almost certain it was happening. It had been hard to spot at first, but then the signs became clear to her; the traded looks, the secret smiles, the frosty glares she received sometimes when he thought she wasn't looking. It had hurt at first, angered and annoyed her, but wasn't until she sat back and and actually looked, that she realised that things had to change.

Sarah played with the ring around her finger, looking down at the beautiful heirloom for a minute before transferring her gaze to the man in the bed. They'd been engaged to get married, the wedding planned for the coming summer. But it wasn't going to happen. And Sarah was ok with that, really she was. She was saddened, of course, but she couldn't find it in herself to be angry. Their relationship hadn't been the same since Pogue rolled back into Caleb's life, bringing the storm clouds with him.

She wasn't the right person for Caleb any more.

Carefully, she pulled the ring from her finger and lay it on top of the folded letter on the vanity. A sad smile graced her lips when she crept over to the bed and kissed the sleeping man's cheek softly.

"Be happy." she whispered.

Shouldering her bag, she moved out of the bedroom and descended the stairs. She was surprised to see a figure walking through the hall, but not as surprised as he was to see her.

"Sarah?" The man blinked, frowning in the dark, and Sarah had a brief flash back to when they'd first met. God, they'd been so young. He stepped forward, and Sarah could see the exact moment he realised what she was doing. "No, Sarah, I-"

"It's ok, Pogue." She said, the sad smile returning. He floundered, but she carried on, "Just...don't let him tear himself up over it, ok? I want him to be happy, and we both know that he's not with me."

There wasn't much Pogue could say to that. He nodded slowly, looking torn between letting her go and stopping her, but he didn't move when she opened the door and walked out for the final time.

Time to start over, without the clouds.


	39. Touch

**Rating: **T / R / FRM  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Caleb  
**Word Count:** 622

**Touch  
**Tyler had a secret. Something he would never tell anyone, not even his brothers. _Especially_ not his brothers. It was too wrong, too dirty, too shameful. If any of them found out, they'd look at him differently and things wouldn't be the same again.

But he didn't want it to stop.

At night he dreamed. He dreamed of being pushed against the wall or tied down to the bed; of lips caressing his skin and fingers burning marks into him like brands. He dreamed of a full mouth kissing down his chest, a tongue snaking out and laving across his nipples, gentle hands parting his thighs and a hard body lying between them. That was half of why he could never tell anyone.

"_Caleb_."

That was the other.

For weeks now he'd been dreaming of Caleb - his _brother, _for god's sake - holding him down and fucking him senseless. Most nights were the same; lying on his stomach, rubbing off on the sheets as dream!Caleb touched him in just the right places, as fingers traced over muscles and bone, as his best friend's cock pushed in maddeningly slow. He seriously didn't know how he'd kept himself quiet for so long, but Reid had never said anything so he guessed he must have managed to bite his tongue.

"_Caleb_."

"'s ok, baby boy," came the reply, "I'm here."

Something wasn't right. Tyler moaned softly and arched into the kisses and touches laid across his skin. It felt amazing, it always did, but it was...different. More, somehow. A tongue speared into his bellybutton and his cock twitched, mouth falling open to pant heavily. The other man murmured something against his skin, but Tyler couldn't hear what he said. It was strange really because-...

Tyler's eyes shot open and he stared down at Caleb in a mixture of horror and lust.

"B-but you d-don't speak," he stuttered, causing Caleb to look up at him in surprise. The older male smirked when he realised what Tyler was talking about and moved back up his body, eyes hot and dark and full of promise.

Their lips fused together and Tyler found he couldn't think anymore. Caleb's hands were all over his body, touching, feeling, making him squirm. His hips were hitching of their own accord, seeking out friction wherever possible and trying to get Caleb to do more, anything. Then fingers curled around his cock and slowly stroked, and Tyler was lost. He whined and moaned and panted, hands latching on to any part of Caleb he could reach, unable to do anything except hold on for the ride. Sparks of Power fired along his skin and he threw his head back, nails sinking into Caleb's skin hard. Tyler shuddered and Caleb did it again, his dark chuckle barely heard over Tyler's keening moan. _This_ was what it was so different; it was _real_.

"Please_please_OhGod!" Tyler panted.

A twist of his wrist in just the right place mixed with a well timed spark of his Power and Tyler was coming like he'd never come before. Caleb moaned into his neck, but seemed to hold off his own orgasm, preferring to watch Tyler lose it.

"How...how...?" Tyler panted, shivering under Caleb's gaze.

"Not as quiet as you thought," Caleb answered, smirking softly.

Tyler blushed, "Reid never said..."

"Reid-" Caleb hissed when Tyler moved against his dick. "Reid told me."

"Bastard."

"Hey, it worked out alright didn't it?" Caleb laughed, rolling his hips again and moaning low in his throat, "Tyler..."

The youngest bit his lip, cock twitching in interest. He tentatively ran his hands over Caleb's skin, and dark eyes fixed on his again, asking questions and demanding answers.

This was so much better than a dream.


	40. Home

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Reid/Aaron  
**Word Count:** 747

**Author's Note:** So, a friend of mine has a guilty pleasure OTP and when I asked for a pairing, she gave me Reid/Aaron. This was supposed to be for another prompt word, I had a completely different thing in mind for 'Home', but in the end I had to use this because it fit better. Also, only 10 more ficlets to go, folks! On the home stretch now!

**Home  
**When Aaron unlocked the door to his dorm that afternoon he expected to find an empty room. Well, he wasn't assigned a room-mate this year (thank god), so the room was usually empty when he got back from classes.

Not this afternoon, apparently.

He snorted softly and smiled, closing the door quietly and moving over to the bed. Aaron reached down and poked at the body sleeping under his covers, not stopping until the body moved and heaved a sigh.

"'or'ing."

"Afternoon," Aaron answered, "Why are you in my bed?"

The covers moved and he assumed it was a shrug. Aaron snorted and poked again.

"Whaaaa'?"

"Nothing," he said lightly, poking again and grinning when he heard a quiet giggle.

Before he had chance to poke again, the covers moved and fingers wrapped around his wrist. He was pulled sharply towards the bed and smuggled under the covers, and Aaron laughed when a warm, mostly naked Reid wrapped around him.

Yeah, it was a shock to him too when they realised that the hate and the competition had just been sexual tension. That of course was _after_ the drunk fuck a few months ago, and then the two days feeling guilty and wrong and confused before they literally said fuck it and went at it like rabbits again.

"When did you get back?" he asked, letting Reid curl closer. His eyes were closed, blond hair mused from sleep. Aaron found it endearing; not that he'd _ever_ tell anyone that.

"Few hours ago," the other teen answered, voice sticking with sleep. "Didn't wanna go home, so I came here."

Aaron couldn't help laughing at the sleepy words and Reid frowned, cracking an eye open to look at him strangely.

"Dude, you've totally picked up a brit accent."

The frown smoothed out and eyes closed once again, mouth lifting at the corners as he replied, "Yeah, well, that's what you get for spending the last three weeks in England visiting family you never knew you had."

"'s kinda hot," Aaron murmured, lips finding a spot on the blond's neck and nipping.

Reid chuckled, "Not as hot as the real thing," he said, smirking, "I swear to god, I could have just come in my pants from those guys just talkin' to me, you know? So hot."

Aaron was surprised to find himself feeling the hot sparks of jealousy low in his stomach. He unconsciously tightened his hold and bit harshly into Reid's neck, who just laughed and his reaction and opened his eyes to look at him.

"I came back, didn't I?" He said, shuffling down until they were eye to eye, "Although, it was tough decision."

Aaron growled and Reid laughed more, leaning forward the extra two inches to kiss the other male. The dark-haired teen closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, opening under Reid's tongue and letting his boyfriend in.

His boyfriend.

God, it was strange to think that. Aaron had never had a boyfriend before, and Reid confessed he'd only ever had one before Aaron. But Aaron couldn't deny that having Reid was a million times better than having yet another girl on his arm, a girl he wasn't interested in.

"Missed you."

And that. That right there. Just...the way Reid said things like that. It made his stomach go funny and his skin tingle, and that was about the moment he wanted to beat himself over the head with something hard because only girls felt that kind of sappy shit.

"Missed you too."

This whole opening up thing was starting to scare him. It was confusing and scary and amazing all at the same time. Aaron wasn't quite sure what to do with it yet.

The kiss ended when Reid's mouth widened on a jaw-cracking yawn. Aaron kissed under his chin and shook his head, "Sleep. You'll have to go home soon, they'll be wondering where you are."

Reid smacked his mouth a couple of times as he snuggled further into Aaron, "I am home."

The words sent a warm thrill through his body, but he snorted to cover up how touched he was, "That was _really_ lame." His arms pulled Reid closer though, and the blond smiled a little bashfully.

"Fuck off, I'm tired. Not in my right mind here,"

Aaron snorted, "You've never been in your right mind."

"Point."

"Go to sleep, Garwin."

The blond hummed and quickly drifted off, and even though he wasn't tired, Aaron willingly went with him.


	41. Technology

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** No real pairing  
**Word Count:** 225

**Technology  
**He couldn't help thinking that it was wrong, that it shouldn't be like this. Things were getting better, dammit! Everything was back on track and they were moving on and up and forward.

And then...this.

They felt it when it happened, although what 'it' was they didn't know. Until the end of class. Until they saw the ambulance tearing out of the school grounds. Until someone told them it was Caleb.

He looked so small, so pale against the white sheets. That was why it was wrong. This was Caleb; he was the Protector, the big brother. Now he lay, almost lifeless in the hospital bed. The doctor's couldn't figure out why, but they knew. He knew. He knew only too well what was wrong with the older teen.

Reid had passed out a few hours ago, head across Caleb's chest. Tyler watched over them, remembering earlier when he was in a similar position, listening to the shallow breaths rattle and wheeze in Caleb's chest. The beeps and bleeps from the machines he was hooked up to sounded loud in the still room and Tyler shook his head slowly, fighting the lump in his throat.

His body was rejecting the Power, slowly breaking down until he lost everything. There was nothing they could do.

No amount of technology would be able to save him now.


	42. Innocence

**Rating: **M / NC-17 / FRAO  
**Pairing:** Reid/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 1,143  
**Author's Note:** Also written for the **Secrets** challenge at smallfandomflsh on LJ.

**Innocence  
**Fingertips softly caressed his skin, meandering over his chest, slowly and mapping out paths and routes randomly. His boxers had been discarded a while ago; there was nothing but skin and sheets now. Reid smiled to himself, just the way he liked it.

He liked to take his time. People assumed that because he was the mischievous one, because he was the one that connected everything to sex in some way or another, that he was the kinda guy that just came and left.

Not so.

Some nights he'd lie naked under the sheets and start a slow tease from top to bottom. Fingers would stroke and touch and play, drawing inane patterns and writing non-existent words into his skin. Reid liked to explore, tease himself slowly, test out his weak spots. He flattened his hand against his stomach and rubbed slowly, fingers dipping into his bellybutton and circling a few times, feeling the muscles flutter and jump under his palm. With eyes still closed, he scratched lightly over the dip in his right hip-bone, shivering as the sensation flooded his senses. Hands wandered back up to pinch and roll his nipples gently, bottom lip stuck between his teeth.

It was a thing with him. No-one else knew about it, and Reid preferred it to stay that way; part of the reason he did this in the middle of the night when Tyler was sound asleep in the bed next to his.

Tyler.

Thoughts turned to his youngest brother as his hands made their way back down again. It had only been recently that the other teen had invaded his mind like this, and Reid couldn't deny that it scared him shitless the first time. He'd never so much as _looked _that way before. The second time it happened he had to bite into his own arm to keep from moaning out loud. The thought of Tyler's hands touching him instead of his own, his agile fingers searching out all the places that made him moan and buck and scream.

Reid bit harder into his lip when his fingers curled around his hard cock, his touch so light it was barely there. He was teasing; feeling all the bumps and ridges under his palm, welcoming the familiarity. The sheets rustled quietly as his legs shifted apart; one bending at the knee, foot flat on the mattress and leaning outwards a little. Fingertips wandered again, tracing the underside down to the base, over coarse hairs and soft sac; playing, feeling, exploring.

From here he knew it was going to be a slow climb. His grip was too light to bring him off just yet, he just wanted to play for a while, let his mind wander. He thought back to Tyler, imagining his hands moving across his chest, pinching sharply at his nipples before going lower. He imagined his sweet, innocent mouth kissing where his fingers had been, his tongue lapping at his naval, teeth biting the underside of his stomach and going even lower until-

Reid gasped and threw his eyes wide open, pulling in air so quick it left him slightly dizzy. Or maybe that had more to do with the wet heat that suddenly enveloped his dick. He pulled his hand away, pushing fingers into hair automatically, while the other hand pushed down the sheet to see the intruder.

Tyler.

Dark eyes glittered back at him as he stared down the length of his body, wet lips stretched obscenely around his erection. Reid choked on his breath when Tyler bobbed his head slowly, pulling back up and laving the head with his tongue.

"T-Ty?"

The younger boy only hummed in answer, causing Reid to moan softly with the vibrations that travelled through his dick. The wicked grin looked out of place on the other teen's slick lips and Reid didn't have time to question before the mouth returned to his cock; kissing, licking and gently nibbling sensitive skin.

Sweet, innocent Tyler wasn't so sweet and innocent after all.

Reid's breath came in soft pants and he closed his eyes again, letting his head fall back to the pillow. Hips shifted restlessly until a hand splayed out on his abs, pressing down in a warning to keep still. Reid couldn't help the grin that stole over his lips, which was quickly replaced with a soft "_oh_" when Tyler did something very nice with his tongue. The hand on his abs was a welcome weight, warm and gentle but firm. Tyler's other hand, however, moved lower, rolling his balls gently and something that resembled a whimper escaped his mouth when Tyler's tongue wrapped around his shaft.

"_Tyler_," he groaned, shivering when the hand moved lower and stroked the skin behind his balls. His younger brother's mouth didn't stop, head bobbing gently up and down his length.

Part of Reid couldn't believe it was happening. It had to be a dream or something, right? Like the fantasies he'd been having for the past few weeks. Not real. Fingers pushed firmly against sensitive skin and he doubled the suction. Reid arched up with a choked cry; ok, _definitely_ real. His fantasies had never felt _that_ good.

And then Reid just gave himself to Tyler, lost his mind to the sensations rolling over his body like thick storm clouds. When he pushed up, the hand pushed down to steady him and the mouth around his cock came down harder, faster. Unintelligible babble fell from Reid's lips as the pleasure mounted. God, he needed this, needed Tyler to take him.

"Please_pleaseTy_godfuckloveyou_please_hardernnnnng!"

Fingers moved further back and gently pushed at the tight ring of muscle there just as Tyler swallowed around his length and hummed. It was all Reid could do to keep from screaming out loud. Eyes sprang open, back arched and head tipped back on a gasp as he finally gave Tyler everything he had. The younger teen swallowed repeatedly, as much as he could, drawing up his cock and licking up what he missed.

Breathless, Reid fell back to the bed, panting, sweaty and sated. His hand tightened on Tyler's hair as the other boy kissed his way back up his torso. Reid's mouth was already open to him and the blond sucked on his tongue gently, tasting himself and shivering.

"Gonna explain?" He asked eventually, accommodating Tyler as he settled along the length of his body.

"Hmm, no?" Said the youngest, face tucked under Reid's chin.

"Huh," Reid wrapped an arm around the warm body, "You at least gonna tell me where you learned that?"

The blond felt the smirk as it was pressed against his collar bone, "Secret."

Reid yawned, "Uh-huh, I'm guessing we're gonna talk about this tomorrow."

Tyler snorted, kissing Reid's neck and snuggling up to him, "Trust me, we're not gonna be doing much talking tomorrow."

Reid really hoped not.


	43. Star

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRM  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid  
**Word Count:** 637

**Star  
**"Hey Reid!"

Caleb glanced up and watched the blond knock fists with Calumn Jones. He smiled a little; Reid had a knack for being able to blend into any kind of crowd. He had the confidence and the attitude to carry any kind of group scene. Wasn't always that way, though. It still amazed Caleb at how much the blond had changed over the years. It was like an over-night change since they came into their powers at thirteen. Reid Garwin was no longer the shy and awkward boy they'd grown up with; he was smart-mouthed, cocky and annoyingly sexy.

"You're staring."

Caleb turned to Tyler, who lifted an eyebrow at the older teen and snorted. Caleb smiled and shrugged, to which Tyler laughed and replied, "Dude, you got it bad."

"Shut up," Caleb muttered, ducking his head slightly.

The youngest shrugged, "Least we can hold a conversation with you." He slid his eyes to Pogue, "You were mooning over me for months."

"Was not!" The long-haired teenager protested, but the pale flush that heated his cheeks was more than a giveaway.

"Was too!"

"Guys," Caleb warned with a grin. "Quit it."

His attention was once again caught by the fourth member of their Coven as he laughed at something Calumn had said. Tyler and Pogue shared a look, identical smirks gracing their lips. Not that Caleb saw this; he was back to eyeing up the blond across the room. The black fingerless gloves were ever present on his hands; one of them was inside out, but he didn't think Reid had noticed. He smiled to himself; that grey t-shirt had been on his bedroom floor a few hours ago, along with his jea-

Caleb frowned. Wait a minute...were those...?

Reid shifted. The stitching on the back pocket, the outline of a star, confirmed his suspicions.

Reid was wearing his jeans.

Reid was wearing _his_ jeans.

Caleb's body responded quickly, in very strange ways. It was only a pair of jeans. A pair of jeans he owned on Reid's body. And somehow, that thought, that knowledge, turned him on more than he'd ever imagined it would. Reid was wearing his clothes. _That_ was so goddamn sexy.

He swallowed thickly against a dry throat and Reid glanced over to him. The look was quick, no longer than a second, but in that second, Caleb caught the mischief and the heat that was meant for him. He _knew_. Caleb's eyes narrowed; fucker _knew_ it would get him worked up.

Caleb distantly took note of the muttered "bingo" as he stood from the table and strode over to where Reid was standing with his friends. He saw Reid look up, unable to keep the smirk from his lips as he drew nearer, and Caleb knew that Calumn and his friends were staring too, mostly out of confusion. Fingers wrapped around a pale wrist and Caleb all but dragged Reid out of the bar, ignoring the confused shouts and calls.

The cool autumn chill hit him as soon as he walked out of the bar, but as soon as Reid's warm body wrapped around his, he forgot to feel it. Arms around his neck and legs around his waist, his own hands kneading the firm ass as they devoured each other, tongues slick and mouths hot.

"Took you-" Reid panted when they pulled apart, smirk back again, "-long enough...to notice."

"My jeans," Caleb replied, attacking the blond's neck with his mouth, "_Mine_."

They both knew he wasn't just talking about the jeans.

Ice blue eyes slammed into almost black ones, faces inches apart, breath mingling as they gasped for air.

"Yours."

Half an hour later, Caleb's jeans were back on the floor of his bedroom, twisted up in a messy pile with the pair that Reid had left their hours before.


	44. Speed

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Pogue/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 319

**Speed  
**They always knew when there was a race due. Pogue would get this excited gleam in his eyes a good week before the event, practically itching to get out on the track. It amused them to see Pogue acting, in Reid's words, like a fourteen year old girl who'd just been accidentally touched by her crush.

But Pogue couldn't help it. Ipswich was a small town and apart from the movie theatre and Nicky's, there wasn't much to do. It was easy to get frustrated, bored, annoyed. The races were Pogue's outlet. He lived for the roar of the engines as the bikes revved up at the start, the feel of the dirt kicked up by the tires as they peeled around the track, the way his stomach dropped when he flew through the air on each jump. Each lap pushed his bike harder and his adrenaline higher, breaking speed limits as he tore up the track. It was exhilarating; the closest thing to flying he'd ever get.

But afterwards...afterwards, when the hours were creeping closer to dawn and the roar of the engines dulled to a gentle purr...afterwards became a tradition.

They sat facing each other on the bike, pressed together tight in the small space. Tyler sat backwards, legs curled over Pogue's strong thighs and one arm buried underneath the open leather biker jacket. Mouths came together and parted softly; lips clinging, sliding, sucking, kissing like they had all the time in the world. One of Pogue's arms was wrapped around the younger boy's waist, keeping him close, the other was bent at the elbow, large hand cupping the side of his neck and thumb sweeping across a flexing jawline. Tongues stroked, licked and teased, both teenagers smirking and chuckling at each other before starting the dance again.

Pogue wondered if this was why he loved the races so much.

Racing was flying.

But _this_ was falling.


	45. Bonds

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** None  
**Word Count:** 926

**Authors Note:** Only 5 more ficlets to go! :tear: Shamelessly based on something from Charmed. Neither _Charmed_ or _The Covenant_ are mine.

**Bonds  
**The flames from the candles flickered, the room awash with their orange glow. Shadows danced on the rough edges of stone, wax dripping slowly over the rock ledges that held the multitude of burning candles in place. It had been here for centuries; each new generation meeting, learning, Using. As kids it was there hiding place. A secret that only the four of them knew about. As teenagers, it served to remind them of the darkness that lay ahead. As adults, it would be their sanctuary.

Now, it was their last hope.

The clear crystal refracted the candlelight a thousand times over. Suspended from a single piece of black chord, it swung gently from left to right, it's motion affected by the tremors in the hand holding on to the other end. Underneath the crystal there was a map, unfolded and spread out on top of the pentagram etched into the floor. The hand turned, setting the pendant off into a circular swing, the movement smoothing out as the stone gained momentum and rhythm.

"Reid."

He sat on the floor in front of the map, legs crossed underneath him and arm stretched out, holding the pendulum. He ignored the voice behind him, eyes straining in the dim light to watch the crystal circle the map. _Find him._

"Come on, Reid," A second voice said, "It's been three weeks."

Three weeks.

Three weeks since Chase brought their lives crashing down around them. Three weeks since Caleb turned eighteen and Ascended. Three weeks since they burnt Putnam Barn down to the ground in a fight for their lives.

A fight Caleb never return from.

There was a dull clatter as the crystal hit the floor, Reid's arm dropping back down to his lap. His head bent forward, elbows resting on his thighs and his hands covering his face. His eyes were gritty with lack of sleep, fighting exhaustion and hunger. Out of the three of them, Reid took the news the hardest. They'd tried everything they could. A police search, missing persons, hospital enquires. When those didn't work they turned to the Power. Old spell books, rituals, incantations. Reid immersed himself in trying to find anything that would tell them where he was, bring him back home.

The blonde teenager took a deep breath, held it, and let it out again slowly. "No," he said softly. Hands dropped from his face and he coiled the end of the back cord around his fingers once more, lifting his arm and starting the swing around the map.

A hand settled on his shoulder, the body crouching down beside him, "Come on, Reid, this is pointless."

"No."

"Reid-"

"I said no!"

Stunned to silence by his harsh snap, Pogue and Tyler looked at each other over the top of Reid's head. This wasn't good.

"You've been at this for two days and got nothing," Tyler said eventually. He wasn't fairing much better than Reid. Neither of them were if they were honest. He sat down heavily on the stone seat in front of him, "We've tried everything-"

"So, what..." The blond replied, arm dropping again. Dull blue eyes lifted to the youngest member of their group, "I should just stop looking?"

"Reid-"

"You're saying we give up?" Reid interrupted, turning to stare Pogue down, "We stop trying?"

"There's nothing more we can do-"

"No!" The blond barked, shaking Pogue's hand off his shoulder, "Fuck you!"

"If we haven't found him by now, chances are we'll never find him!" Tyler shot back, starting to lose his own grip on his emotions.

"So we're just giving up on him?" Reid uncurled his legs and stood, eyes flicking back and forth between his brothers, "This is _Caleb_ we're talking about. Our _brother_. We don't just give up on our family! You know that if it was one of us instead, he'd _never_ stop looking."

"You think we don't know that!" Tyler followed suit, facing down the older teen with angry eyes.

"Guys-" Pogue tried, but Tyler's anger over took him.

"You think you're the only one this affects? 'cause you're not, Reid! We've been looking for him too!"

"Not hard enough!" Reid growled, stepping forward into Tyler's personal space. Pogue intervened quickly, each hand pressed against hard chests in an effort to separate them and get between them.

"Guys!" He pushed them apart hard enough so each party stumbled, inserting himself in the middle and keeping them from tearing each other apart. Tempers had been frayed since the night Caleb disappeared. "Fighting isn't getting us anywhere."

Neither pushed it any further. Pogue was right; the arguments were stupid.

"I just..." Reid sighed, running his hands over his pale face, the dark circles under his eyes softer in the candlelight, "I just wanna find him. And it's not because of this stupid Covenant or whatever the fuck our 'destiny' is." He lifted his eyes to Pogue and Tyler, "It's because he needs to be here. With us."

A sad, frustrated silence settled on them. They had tried everything and got nothing. Pogue would be Ascending in a few weeks, then Reid and then Tyler. Things really didn't look good.

"Where do we go from here?" Tyler asked, voice a quiet murmur in the large underground room.

Pogue crouched down slowly, twisting the end of the cord around his fingers a couple of times before he stood again. He stretched his arm out until the crystal hung between the three of them, glinting in the firelight.

"We don't give up."

The bonds of Brotherhood never die.


	46. Wind

**Rating: **T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 641

**Authors Note:** Just in case anyone is confused, these ficlets are for a Livejournal challenge I took up some time ago. There were 50 prompt words in the table, and I'm writing a ficlet for each one. The prompts are already pre-selected. When I've hit fifty, that's it. For this one, anyway. I've taken up another one with a friend of mine, and we'll be writing them together. We just need to get a few things sorted out first :grin: k?

Right, on with the ficlet! (only 4 left, omg!)

**Wind  
**"Hey"

"Hey"

Awkward silence. "You doing ok?"

An eyebrow arched, "What kinda question is _that_?"

Caleb sighed and ran a hand over his face, "I know, fuck, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I just..." Caleb shook his head and was quiet for a while. He mumbled, "I don't know, Ty."

It was Tyler's turn to sigh. He stared at the solemn figure before him. His hands were in the pockets of his pea-coat, wind softly ruffling his hair as his head dropped forward, chin tucked into his chest and eyes fixed on the grass under his feet. When he finally lifted his head, Tyler could see the worry lines beginning to form. He looked tired, so tired than before.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you before."

Tyler shrugged, "'s ok."

"I should have come sooner," Caleb said, shaking his head, "I should have-"

"It's ok, Caleb," Tyler stepped forward, "It's ok."

"I just...I just couldn't, you know?" Caleb didn't move. "After...after what happened...God, I was so _angry_, Ty."

Tyler smiled a little sadly, "I know. They told me."

Caleb snorted, "Reid and Pogue..."

The younger of the two watched as Caleb figured out what he wanted to say. The other man wasn't done yet. There was more he needed to say.

"I've been angry with you for so long," He said eventually, head falling forward and talking to the ground again, "Angry that you...that you did what you did, that you never said anything, that you...that you left. There were so many things I wanted to say to you..."

Tyler stepped forward again, "Say them now, Cay."

Caleb squeezed his eyes shut as though the words hurt him. He sniffed and lifted his head once more, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I loved you, you know?" He gave a small self-deprecating laugh and Tyler's eyes widened a fraction, "You didn't know. I was going to tell you...eventually. Reid threatened to cast a truth spell on me if I didn't do it soon, or tell you himself. But then..." The memory turned sour and Caleb's mood fell again. "Then you were gone."

"Jesus, Cay, if I'd have known-"

"I don't think it would have stopped you."

"Yes it wo-" Tyler stopped and floundered. Then his whole body seemed to deflate and he sighed, "No...no it wouldn't have."

"But even then, I sometimes wonder if I'd have said something...if I'd have quit being such a chicken shit and actually _told_ you I loved you, more than a friend, more than a brother...maybe...it was my fault."

"No!" Tyler said firmly, only just stopping himself in time from reaching out to him. "No, it was nothing to do with you, I swear."

They were silent again. Caleb sniffed softly, pulling his hands from his pocket and rubbing his tired face. Something caught his eye and he looked to his left. Tyler followed. Reid and Pogue were still a way off, but even Tyler could tell who it was. They were leaning up against the hood, watching them, but when Tyler turned back to Caleb, he had already turned away from them. His heart lurched. He looked so sad; so hurt and heartbroken.

"I miss you so much, baby boy," Caleb whispered. His eyes squeezed shut again, but nothing could stop the tears that slid silently down his cheeks.

"Oh Cay..."

Caleb walked forward and lay his hand on the marble headstone, fingers curling around the cold, hard stone tight.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, leaning over and pressing his lips to the stone, "I love you."

Tyler watched him go, his own heart shattering into a million pieces at the sight of Caleb walking away from the grave, trembling hands wiping away the tears.

Only the wind could hear his reply.

"I love you too."


	47. Gift

**Rating: **M / NC-17 / FRAO  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 1, 276

AN: Hello! I'm back :) You may have noticed. Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time connecting with the last few prompts. This one doesn't really fit the prompt at all, but I had this idea so I ran with it. Very porny, just so you know. Follows **Moon.**

**Gift  
**"I did a little research."

Tyler cocked his head when Pogue looked at him strangely. The older boy was curled into the chair in the den, looking a little worse for wear. Tyler knew he hadn't been sleeping very well. Not for the past few days at least. Dark circles were appearing under his eyes and his attention had been drifting. It was drawing closer to the full moon, they'd expected this to happen.

What they hadn't expected was for Pogue to break up with Tyler. He wasn't going to pretend it didn't hurt, but Tyler wasn't stupid. After a week of angsting over it, he realised that it wasn't anything to do with him.

It was Pogue.

"What?"

"I've done some research."

Pogue looked away from him and sighed tiredly, "Great, good for you," he said, running a hand over his face, "What're you doing here?"

Tyler ignored the flash of hurt at the clipped words. Instead he stepped forward. "Aren't you going to ask me what I was researching?"

"Fucksake, Ty, I'm not in the mood for games!" Pogue snapped, but the youngest held his ground. He sighed, "Fine, what were you researching?"

"Wolves."

Keen eyes picked up on Pogue's sudden tension and he smirked lightly. He stepped forward again, now less than a metre away from the chair and it's occupant.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to find out what was wrong with you." Tyler said, "You have any idea how much you hurt me?" Pogue flinched and didn't look at him. Tyler snorted, "Stupid question, really."

"Is there a point to this?" Pogue said through a clenched jaw.

Tyler almost gave up teasing then. Almost. He took another step forward, and another, until his legs were nearly touching Pogue's knees. He looked down on the older teen carefully. "I know why you ended it. Not because you didn't think it was working or some other lame bullshit excuse. It was because it was working too well."

Pogue only moved to swallow and Tyler could see how much this was effecting him, but he stayed firm. He was going to see this through the way he planned it.

"Wolves mate for life," He said softly, watching as Pogue's eyes closed against the sudden emotion. "You pushed me away because you would have claimed me."

The long-haired male took a slow, shaky breath in, "You shouldn't be here."

He backed up a step, but instead of leaving, he carefully crossed his arms over his stomach and gripped each side of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Eyes stayed fixed on Pogue's still form as he unfastened his jeans and pushed them to the floor, along with his boxers. Then he stepped forward again and lowered himself gracefully to his knees. He caught the movements of Pogue's fingers as they tightened around the arm rest and he fought the smirk that threatened to split his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was quiet, unsteady. Tyler bit his lip gently before answering, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Ty..-"

"You didn't ask me, Pogue." Tyler cut in, keeping his eyes lowered. "You just...assumed I'd say no or something." He took a deep breath, before carrying on, "So this is me, giving myself to you. Call it an early birthday gift." He finally lifted his eyes to Pogue's, stomach twisting when he saw the heat and intensity of his gaze. Slowly, deliberately, Tyler tilted his head to the side, watching the flames leap in his brother's eyes. "Claim me, Christopher."

Silence. Neither of them moved except to breath, staring at each other in hunger and challenge. It took Tyler a few seconds to realise that a low, barely there growl had filled the silence, and another minute to realise that it was Pogue that was making the sound. Eyes raked over his neck and Tyler shivered, anticipation and lust stirring in his stomach and pooling in his groin. He'd laid himself bare for Pogue; would Pogue take him?

A switch flipped and Tyler found himself flat on his back without even remembering how he got there. Bare skin connecting as they devoured each other, Pogue's shirt lost somewhere on the journey to the floor and his jeans not too far behind. Wrists were pinned down to the floor either side of his head by two large hands and Tyler didn't bother trying to fight against the hold. He needed this as much as Pogue did. Being separated from Pogue had made him feel physically sick, and God only knew how badly it had affected Pogue.

The low rumbling growl raised goosebumps on his skin, head tilting to give Pogue more access to his throat. But Pogue refused it, moving down instead to lap at his nipples. Tyler squirmed and panted, legs trying to wrapped around Pogue's shoulders, arching into his mouth and mumbling random words of encouragement. The Power whispered over his skin and a startled hitching cry fell from Tyler's mouth as his passage was stretched and filled with cool wetness. The dirty chuckle was Tyler's only warning and the youngest's body arched perfectly when he pushed in, choking on a moan.

There was no time to adjust. The first thrust was slow and careful, but the following were anything but. Tyler could do nothing more than moan and take it, 'come on, Chris, come on, bite me, mark me, make me yours' The words became a constant stream from his mind and his mouth, a mixture of "fuck" and "yes" "pleasepleaseplease". They're coupling was fast and passionate, and Tyler thought he was going to die in the haze of pleasure. He forced his eyes open. The look in Pogue's eye was predatory; full of lust and need and want, and if Tyler wasn't already getting pounded he'd would have bent over willingly for him.

A smirk, followed by a strong swipe of Pogue's tongue along his neck, hips never stopping their assault.

"Mine," he growled before opening his mouth and biting down savagely into his skin.

Tyler went supernova. A loud, choking cry was torn from his throat, body bucking hard beneath his lover's. The pain of the bite sharpened his senses; he felt everything, from the push and pull of Pogue's cock inside him to the blood trickling down his neck. His body tightened so much he thought he'd explode. It was too much. Tyler came with an inarticulate whine, nails digging into his own palm so hard that he drew blood, followed quickly by the warm rush of Pogue's release.

The next thing he knew a warm, wet tongue was bathing his neck gently. A soft, aching kind of pain emanated from the bite mark every time Pogue's tongue passed over it and Tyler groaned quietly. Pogue snickered and pulled him closer.

"You ok?" He asked, amusement present in his voice.

"Hmm?" Tyler rubbed his cheek against the smooth plane of Pogue's chest, feeling sleepy and sated and...whole. "'m fine. Why?"

"You passed out," Pogue answered, running a hand through Tyler's hair and snorting lightly at the purr. "That good, huh?"

The younger teen blushed a little, "Shuttup," he muttered. Pogue laughed and gently passed his fingers over the bite in his neck, making Tyler shiver and moan, "Quit doing that."

"Why?" He did it again, "I like the reaction it gets."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I got the energy for another round just yet," Tyler shot back, voice slightly unstable. He paused, "This mean we're...back together?"

"And then some."

Tyler smiled and closed his eyes. The hand carded through his hair and he sighed, content.

"Mine."

He could deal with that.


	48. Sky

**Rating:** T / FRT / PG-13  
**Pairing:** Tyler/Pogue  
**Word Count:** 772

**Notes:** Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry to keep you all hanging with no update, I had a bit of trouble with the last three prompts. Yes folks, we're nearly at the end of this wonderful series. (sigh) I'm definitely gonna miss it. BUT, it won't be my last Covenant fic, and you never know…I might do something another one later on in the year (grin)

But for now, I'll leave you with the angst, because apparently I like to make it hurt before I make it better ;P (And as a quick side note, the tense change in the middle of the fic is intentional.)

* * *

**Sky  
**One year. One year, four months and - Tyler glanced towards the calendar hanging on the wall, eyes skimming quickly over the boxes - sixteen days. The dark haired man let out a soft sigh and turned back towards the window, letting his forehead rest on the cold glass once more. It didn't feel like a year; it felt like an eternity. The room was cold, his track pants doing nothing to keep the temperature at bay, but Tyler didn't notice it. It didn't touch the emptiness inside of him, the hollow feeling that had settled in not long after...

He'd had hope. At first. He wouldn't have gone far. He would be back soon, he knew it. He knew _Pogue_.

Or...at least he thought he did.

It was so sudden. So much so that it actually took them a while to get back on even footing. It was out of character for Pogue; he didn't normally go anywhere without telling at least one of them. It was strange; one minute he was there and the next he was gone. No note, no word. Just nothing. Even his _bike_ was still in the garage, but Tyler later discovered that one of the cars out of the garage had gone instead.

They assumed he'd be back in a few days. But a few days came and went and still no sign of him. Tyler shivered, hand rubbing his arm for warmth as he looked out into the endless night sky. They'd tried everything. Nights exactly like this one, when the moon was high and the stars twinkled down at them, were spent searching for their lost brother until they were so exhausted that they barely made it back home before oblivion dragged them under. The Power didn't help either; they couldn't locate him and they all made themselves sick trying.

And the worst of it was, Tyler hadn't had a clue. Pogue didn't say anything or do anything to make him the slightest bit suspicious. Dull brown eyes slid from the scene outside towards the bed in the room, automatically adjusting to the darkness of the room. The night before...

In his mind, he could see it clearly. Two of them, tangled up so much that it was hard to figured out which limb belonged to which 's body spooned behind his own, large arms closed around his nude body tightly, keeping them stick together even in sleep. There wasn't a breath of space between them. Ghosts of the memory formed and solidified on the cold, empty bed. He could see himself, awake, fingers and hands tracing the strong biceps and forearms that held him close. Tyler remembers as he watches himself turn his head slightly and kissPogue's skin; he remembers that he needed to go, he needed to get back to the dorm, because he had his last final that day and he needed to study.

_"Can't go,"_ Pogue mumbles sleepily as he tries to wriggle free of his hold. Tyler remembers the smile, the small laugh, the warm feeling that spread in his chest at the words.

_"I've got to,"_ He says gently, quietly, _"I gotta cram for later."_

A quiet snort, _"Ty, you're gonna ace it, you know that."_

He did know that. _"I don't wanna take the chance,"_ he says instead. Pogue still hasn't opened his eyes and Tyler watches himself smile and lean forward to kiss his boyfriend, his lover, his brother.

_"Later?"_ Pogue says, already falling back to slee. Tyler had slipped out of bed and dressed, stuffing his feet back into his sneakers.

_"Yeah,"_ he says, turning and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek, _"Later. Love you."_

_"Mm, l've you too."_

It was the last time they had seen each other. Sometime between that moment and the hours after his final, Pogue Parry had disappeared. Tyler swallowed thickly, the images fading as he closed his eyes. God, it _hurt_. It hurt so much, even after all this time. He loved Pogue. Pogue loved him. He just didn't understand why he left. For months he had asked himself the same questions: _Why? Was it me? Did **I** do something?_

With a harsh, almost frustrated sigh, the dark haired man ran a hand over his face, rubbing at the pale, washed-out skin. He ignored the moisture that he wiped away and shook his head, eyes drifting back towards the window and towards the ever-lightening sky. It would be dawn soon.

Another day without him. Another day of not knowing.

Another day of lost hope.

"I miss you," he said into the still, empty air, "Please come home."


	49. Waves

**Rating:** T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Pogue/Tyler  
**Word Count:** 858

**Note:** A less angsty follow up to **Sky**. :D

**Waves  
**He'd lost count of how many times he'd had this dream. The mattress dipped on the other side of the bed, a warm body pressed against his back, whispered apologies like broken promises pressed into his skin. It was why he didn't sleep much anymore; every time he woke up to find the other half of the bed empty, his heart shattered all over again.

That's how it started. Tyler felt the bed move, heard the sounds of the springs as someone lowered themselves down on the edge. Two muted thuds and the sound of rustling cloth followed not long after. The mechanical hiss of the zipper on his jeans, the bed shifting again as the other person slid them past his hips, down his legs, and finally on to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

A frown creased Tyler's brow. That...that didn't usually happen in his dream. By now, Pogue was already kissing him and telling him he was sorry and that he loved him and that he'd never leave again. The covers lifted, the bed groaned quietly as the other body slid beside him, cool skin pressing against his warm back. Goosebumps stole over him, but Tyler kept his eyes closed, not daring to even hope this was real. If he thought even for one second that it _was_ Pogue, the illusion would shatter once more.

Dry, full lips pressed to his bare shoulder and Tyler couldn't stop the sharp breath that caught in his chest at the familiar scent that surrounded him. Arms snaked around his waist.

"Ty?"

_No, this can't be real. Dammit, too many times... why are you doing this to me? It's not real, he's not really here, I can't believe that he's really here_.

"I know you're awake."

But this was so unlike his dream. The noises, the motions, the voice and the words. His mind was playing tricks on him, it had to be.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked suddenly, voice hushed in the stillness of the room. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he felt stupid and desperate.

"Open your eyes."

Tyler closed his eyes tighter and shook his head softly, breathing out a "no". The lips kissed him again, this time pressed against the spot just under his ear.

"Open your eyes."

"I..." he started, "I can't. You're not really here, Pogue. You can't be, not after all this time."

A nose nuzzled over the same spot and Tyler felt like crying. Without thinking he turned in the circle of his embrace, but he kept his eyes closed tight. Dammit, if this was a dream, he wanted it to last forever. He didn't care if it broke his heart again when he woke up, all he wanted was the feel the warm strength of him wrapped around him one last time. His hands came up, fingers pushing through the wild waves of his hair, blindly feeling the strand slide through his fingers like silk.

When their lips came together for the first time, an electric charge shot through the younger man's body. Tyler gasped, allowing the seeking tongue entrance, and then all thoughts scattered. Fingers tightened on his hair at the same time the arms around his waist pulled him closer, lips and teeth and tongue battling furiously for dominance. Nothing mattered anymore; whether it was real or just in his mind, Tyler didn't care. For a few precious minutes, he had his heart back.

"Not a dream," Pogue's deep voice panted as their mouths finally separated, "I promise you, baby boy, this isn't a dream."

Tyler opened his eyes.

Honey coloured orbs stared back at him. Even in the dark, Tyler could see the way they flickered and moved, the coloured irises nearly swallowed by black pupil.

"Pinch me." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. A smirk flirted with his lips a second before clipped nails sank harshly into the skin of his back and his hip. Tyler's reaction was to arch and whine, shivers like electric pulses shooting down his spine.

"See?"

Words failed him then. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. So many questions - _Why? Where did you do? What were you doing? Were you in trouble? Did I do anything wrong? Did you even think about us while you were gone? Did you ever think about what it would do to us? _- it was just too much. They lodged in his throat in a mass of jumbled letters and emotions. So Tyler did the only thing he _could_ manage to do.

He hugged Pogue.

A small chuckle rumbled under Tyler's ear as his arms and hands held on to Pogue tight, but the older man didn't complain. He held Tyler to him just as hard.

He closed his eyes again. The betrayal and the hurt and the pain could be left until morning. Then he would demand reasons and explanations, scream and shout and be angry at Pogue for hurting him like he did.

That could wait. Tonight was for them. Tonight was the calm before the storm.


	50. Melody

**Rating:** T / PG-13 / FRT  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid (hinted Caleb/Pogue/Reid/Tyler)  
**Word Count: **1, 448  
**  
Notes:** At the end of the ficlet.

**Melody**  
"_Ugh_."

Pogue grinned but didn't look up from his task of plucking the strips of bacon out of the pan and arranging them not-so-neatly on the bread, "Morning sunshine. Sleep well?"

He turned just in time to see the eldest brother flip him off. He snorted and watched as Caleb pulled the stool out from the breakfast bar and winced as it scraped along the floor, the noise grating on his already shot senses. The long-haired teen smirked as he took in the other boy's haggard appearance. His eyes were slightly glazed, his hair was sticking up at odd angles and he looked like he'd just thrown on the sweatpants and t-shirt before he came downstairs.

"You look like hell."

"Fuck you," He muttered, settling himself on the stool and putting his head in his hands, "_God_, Parry, what the hell happened last night?"

Pogue snickered and took the stool opposite his best friend, placing his breakfast on the counter in front of him. He picked up half the sandwich, catching the revulsion on Caleb's face before he stuffed it into his mouth.

"Jackson Smith's birthday bash," he said around his mouthful. Once he swallowed, he continued with a laugh, "Man, you were _wasted_."

"That much I got," Caleb replied dryly, unable to stop pulling a face at the way Pogue was eating, "Stop being so perky. It scares me."

Now it was Pogue's turn to flip Caleb off. He went back to his sandwich, "Seriously, though, Cay? I've never seen you so drunk before. You made me so proud."

Caleb snorted softly, amused even in his hung over state, "Shut up. God, how can you be up so early?"

"It's gone noon."

"And _eat_?" He continued, ignoring Pogue's comment, "You had just as much as us, dammit, you should at least feel sick or something."

The other teenager looked smug, "It's because I'm awesome." He laughed when Caleb made another rude gesture towards him, "Besides, the hangover is the least of your worries right now."

That caught Caleb's attention. He lifted his head and placed his chin in his palm, forehead puckered with a confused frown. Dark eyes focused on him as he finished the last half of his sandwich. "What?"

Pogue smirked and stood to put his plate into the sink. "Check your email."

"Pogue-"

"Trust me, Cay," The other teen interrupted, a knowing but worrying glint in his honey coloured eyes, "You wanna see it first." Caleb just continued to frown at him. Pogue's smirk widened and he picked up his leather jacket. "I'm going out. See you later."

He leant over the counter and quickly kissed the older male before heading out the back door. Caleb heard the dull roar of the motorbike a few minutes later.

"Okaaaay," Caleb said slowly to the empty kitchen. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the headache that was throbbing behind his eyes. Last night had been... well, he didn't know how last night had been. He'd been so out of it that he couldn't remember. With another sigh he slid off the bar stool and made his way back up the stairs. He remembered doing shots with Jackson and the boys, but everything after that got a bit hazy. He didn't even know how he got back home last night.

This morning.

Whatever.

At the top of the stairs, he turned down the hallway and headed towards the bathroom. But that took him passed the bedroom, and Caleb found himself slowing down and stopping in front of the slightly open door before he even realised it. He glanced between the bedroom door and the door down the hall which lead to the spacious bathroom. He should really go get a shower, but Pogue's words floated around in his mind and curiosity was gradually getting the better of him.

_Dammit, Pogue_.

Caleb shook his head and entered the room.

The curtains were drawn but the daylight from outside filtered through the maroon fabric, filling the large space with a dim red-ish light. Once his eyes readjusted, he quickly skimmed the room, already knowing what he'd find. Reid and Tyler were sprawled out under the covers, tangled together in a mess of limbs and sheets. A small smile graced Caleb's lips; they were both still out cold and a part of Caleb envied that. He'd prefer to be passed out right now than walking around with this hangover.

The laptop sat on the desk to the left of the room, the light from the screen casting a strange light over that part of the room. Caleb took a seat and quickly logged on to his email account. The tab proudly stated that he had 17 new emails and Caleb had to blink in confusion at the list of people that had sent him mail. He found Pogue's email near the top, the subject line baring the words: _Congratulations boys!_

He opened that one first.

**From:** Pogue  
**To:** Caleb

**Subject:** Congratulations boys!

_I think this says it all. Might have to get you drunk more often, Cay ;)_

Underneath the typed words was a link to someone's Facebook page. As soon as he clicked the link, Caleb had a sudden sick feeling that had nothing to with his hangover; a sick feeling that only got worse when the web page fully loaded.

"...fuck..."

The dark haired teenager stared, struck dumb with shock. The picture was slightly tilted, as though the camera had been at an angle, and took up most of the screen, but Caleb didn't really care about that. He _couldn't_ care, because the focus of the photograph seemed to be _very familiar_ male figures in a _very_ compromising position.

"...shit..."

It was him and Reid.

It was a picture of Caleb and Reid, tongues down throats and hands down pants, groping their way through the rest of the night.

A wild part of Caleb wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but common sense prevailed and he didn't. This was real. So Very Real.

"_So when's the wedding, boys?_ ;)" Melody Hall asked beneath the picture. Against his better judgement, Caleb scrolled down the page, looking at the comments left by other users. A few comments said that it was hot, a few sounded disappointed that they were no longer single, and some sounded shocked.

A pair of warm arms slid over his shoulders, hands flat against his chest as they moved further down, making room for another head to settle next to his own. Caleb didn't need to see who it was, and couldn't even if he had wanted to. He was too amazed to even look away from the computer screen.

"Mm," Reid said after a minute, voice a low, throaty purr, "'s good picture."

Caleb blinked, "Reid, we drunkenly out-ed ourselves in front of most of the student body and there's photographic evidence to prove it. I don't even remember what the hell happened!" He shook his head, eyes never leaving the glorious Technicolor of their 'coming out'. Caleb's stomach rolled a little and he swallowed down the bile that threatened to make an appearance.

"Could've been worse," The other teen said, still sounding unconcerned, "At least it's just us and not _us_."

Reid had a point. It could have been a lot worse.

The oldest brother frowned and looked at Reid askance, "I think that's the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say."

Reid snorted, "Don't expect it to last." He titled his head and met Caleb's gaze, "Mm... I'd kiss you now, but my mouth feels like something's crawled inside it and died."

Caleb laughed and pushed him away in disgust, only to stop and make a face when his sickness returned. "Urgh, remind me never to drink like that again?"

"Pussy," Reid shot back affectionately making Caleb grimace again. The blond rolled his eyes, "Cay, we're the Sons; we practically own the school. Nobody is gonna say jack shit to us, so stop worrying ok?"

"You don't care that we're out?"

"We can skip through the halls hand in hand and paint rainbows on our faces if it would make you happy. I couldn't give a rat's ass about what people think."

Despite himself, Caleb grinned.

"We'll be fine," He continued, thin shoulders lifting and falling, "We always are." Reid turned and made his way towards the door, "I call dibs on the shower," He looked back at Caleb, throwing a smirk over his shoulder, "Want a reminder of last night's activities? I hear sex is the best cure for a hangover."

Caleb returned the smirk and followed, "You know, I heard that somewhere too..."

* * *

**AN:** And that, my lovely readers, is the last ficlet in this series. God, it's been such a ride with this challenge; I'd had so much fun thinking of different things for each prompt. From watching them take shape in my head to getting them out on the page. Sometimes it's been easy and sometimes it's been hard, but I've enjoyed every single second of it.

Of course, you guys have been the best. Some of the reviews I've had for this are just... well, I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for each and every one of the kind comments you have sent me. To know that you love this as much as I do puts a permanent smile on my face. You continue to surprise me and you give me faith in myself and my abilities, and for that I cannot thank you enough.

A special thank you goes out to the following people: **Susangel**, **SlashFan69**, **Touch of the Wind**, **Triden**, **Shorty808**, **Ill Met By Moonlight**, **guardian music angel**, **halliwitch**, **The Silent Smurf**, **Fosterchild**, **AwayForLunch**, and **basket-of-posies** for the constant reviews and encouragements. If I forgot you, I'm sorry, it's just, going back through nearly 400 reviews [my god] is a big job. You guys are amazing, all of you. Thank you! :D

I'm gonna wrap this up now, but before people start asking, Yes, this is definitely over. BUT, I am not going to stop writing Covenant fic (or porn :P), so don't worry, I won't be disappearing. There might be something new this year too. Watch this space :D

Mickey,  
x


End file.
